


Life Without You

by KimmiGirl9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fear, Finding birth mother, First Kiss, High School, Nature, Nightmares, Photography, Private Investigators, change, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9
Summary: Rin was your average teenager who enjoyed life, loved her friends and family, while living in the country. But on one day her whole life changed drastically. Now she's living in a city where she chooses not to befriend anyone. Can she cope with the change and not live in fear?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Kagura/Naraku (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Yura/Muso (InuYasha)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue** _

At the age of sixteen I should be enjoying life as a high school student, with my passion in the art of photography. I should be hanging out with my best friends at parks, malls, movies or just at sleepovers. Not anymore. Everything changed on one day that I decided to be adventurous to take pictures in one of my favorite areas in my neighborhood. It was on that day that changed not only my life, my family as well. I had to leave everything behind in the countryside and start a new life in a brand new city, far from my home.

Adjusting to a life in the city so quickly is something that I have to get used to now. The hard thing is will I be able to adjust? Will I be able to make new friends? Will they accept me? Will I be able to keep my past a secret? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1** _

Monday morning came with the sound of my alarm clock going off at six. I ignored the beeping sound and added a pillow over my head to draw it out. I had a horrible night of sleep and I didn't get any ounce of rest. I feel like I have insomnia and I've been dreading this day for almost a week. The pillow didn't help draw out the sound after several minutes when the sun slightly blared through my curtain closed bedroom window. I shut my alarm off anyways and got ready for school, which I was dreading bigtime.

I got myself a quick shower using my favorite cocoa butter and vanilla body wash. It makes my skin feel so soft and refreshed. When I shut the water off, I looked to my full on naked reflection within the mirror as I dried off. My body was the typical small petite teenage body. Small-medium sized boobs, small waist and flat stomach. My skin was a pretty olive-tone. I loved my body and have never been judged for the way I looked. Time passed by as I decided to head back to my room.

My school uniform hung along my closet door. I hated uniforms with a passion. Back when I lived in the country, I could wear casual clothing to school everyday. My everyday style consisted of skinny jeans, white tank tops, different colored flannel shirts and hiking boots or sneakers. But starting today, I had to wear a navy blue skirt that ended past my butt, a long poofy sleeve white shirt with a big ass navy blue collar, that also had a big bow tie in the same color tied in the front. I had to pair it with navy blue over the knee socks and dark brown moccasins. Totally not my style. The shoes were uncomfortable to walk in.

It was quiet in my three bedroom apartment. I shared it with my adopted parents who were still asleep and my younger adopted brother Taishi. I have to make sure he wakes up on time so that I can take him to school. His uniform was just khaki shorts, a white button shirt, a dark blue blazer and brown moccasins. Without waking our parents, I walked into his room, right next to mine and lightly shook him awake, "Tashi, time to wake up. I'll make you a small breakfast."

Most boys wouldn't wake up to their older sibling, but mine does. Tashi is such a good boy and does what he's told. He's just eight years old and looks up to me ever since he became a part of our family at two years old. That was six years ago. His birth parents tragically lost their lives in a boating accident and he had no other family to claim him.

I grew up being adopted myself after I was found abandoned in a public bathroom at a metro station. They believe my mother, a teen mom, gave birth to me in the handicap stall. I was found by a female custodian, still attached to the umbilical cord, plus the placenta and wrapped in an old tattered harajuku jacket.

I shook Tashi awake again and he finally started to wake up. He rubbed his brown eyes awake and softly said, "Rin?" With a big yawn, "what time is it?"

"Hey there sleepy head. It's about to be six-thirty. Would you like some rice portage? I can add some of your favorite fruit?" I softly spoke and brushed his hair behind his ear.

He rose up in his bed and stretched his arms up, "sure. I'll get ready. Thanks Rin."

"Anytime Tashi." I left his room so he could get dressed.

Our apartment was a decent size place. It's a lot bigger than the apartments in this neighborhood. We have such free space to walk around. A decent size kitchen for us to cook and have family meals together. I had prepped the rice portage the night before. So all I had to do was heat it up a little and add Tashi's favorite fruit blueberries and a couple dashes of cinnamon. "Might as well have a bowl myself and add strawberries." I need all the energy I can have for today that I am dreading.

While the food heated up, I got both our bento boxes ready to go. I prepped them last night so I wouldn't have to wake up so early. We each would be having white rice, snow peas, a couple pieces of fish and sour pickled plums on the side. One of our favorite school lunch dishes to eat. It wasn't much, but it would satisfy us till dinner.

With our breakfast ready and steamy hot, Tashi came out all dressed with his hair comb out nicely. My hair laid flat, with a dark blue hair band laying on top of my head. "Thank you Rin. So you ready for the first day of school?" He asked quietly, as he took his seat at the kitchen table.

"To be honest Tashi, no. We're both starting during the second semester after all. I don't think I'll be able to join the photography club," I hope I could.

"Doesn't hurt to ask. I'm gonna see if I can join for soccer," he really loves his sports. "You're still walking me to school, right?"

"Yes, we're new to this city and I want to make sure that we both don't get lost. Plus...I don't trust anyone," a few weeks ago I wasn't like this at all. I hope to be able to get over that issue.

"I know Rin. It's gonna take some time to get used to our new life here in this city. Hopefully we can make some new friends while we are here."

Friends? I don't care about making new friends. I miss my old friends. All I could do was lie, "I hope you are right." I looked at his almost empty bowl and asked, "you about ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm about ready," he says as he pushes himself away from the table and takes his bowl to the sink. He'll have a better chance at making friends then me. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." I joined him with that.

After breakfast was cleaned up, our bento boxes and school bag ready to go, we both headed out into the city. Tashi will be attending Kagoshima Shiritsu Kamoike Elementary School and I'll be attending Kanoya Chuo High School. They were several blocks apart.

We took each other's hand and headed in the direction of our schools. The sidewalk and streets were already filled with all sorts of people. I held Tashi's hand tighter within mine. I guess he noticed my reaction, "Rin? We'll be fine. You have my word."

"I know, but I'm not taking my chances." I had to think of something else to get my mind off that day. "Anything you want for dinner?" Mom and dad work super late into the night and it's my job to make sure Tashi is fed, including getting my chores done.

With a finger to his chin he asked, "how about ramen? Since it's the first day of school for us, why not something simple?"

I looked down to him with a gentle smile, "sounds good. Do you want sliced ham and a boiled egg with it? We should start planning our meals for the week."

"Good idea and yes please. We can discuss it over dinner," that means a food shopping trip tonight or tomorrow.

In fifteen minutes we arrived at his school. I got down to his level and fixed the big red bow tie on his shirt. "You have a good day Tashi. I'll pick you up right here after school." I don't want him walking home alone.

"I'll see you after three-fifteen. Take care Rin," he hugged me like he always does.

I couldn't resist giving him a hug in front of the other students. "You too Tashi. Three-fifteen," I bopped him on the nose with my pointer finger.

I watched him walk into the school yard before I left. Tashi is a very confident boy and not scared of anything. Except the occasional spider that appears and I have to kill it. Plus, thunderstorms. He still runs into my room and gets into bed with me for protection.

I proceeded to my new high school that I was still dreading. Students from that exact school I will be attending walked by me as they talked amongst their friends. It makes me miss my friends Sōten and Satsuki. They were the best girlfriends I could ask for. We did everything together which consisted of a few things like hiking and spending time outdoors. We weren't the type of friends that talked on the phone, took stupid selfies and spread gossip. We were the type of friends that hung out in the woods, catching toads, fished in the creeks and went camping. We weren't afraid to get our hands dirty cutting the guts and bones out of fish for our dinner.

That all changed when my family and I had to move out here for personal reasons and for my safety. I wished that I could turn back time and made sure that day never happened. Even though it's been a few weeks, I still wake up from night terrors.

I finally arrived at the new prison of learning. Don't get me wrong I love school, but I hate transitioning from one place to another. The school was bigger than my old one and had a lot more students.

I thought about turning around and going back home, but hen I would have to explain why I didn't go to school to my parents. So I took in a deep breath, let it out and headed inside with all the other students. I need to find the counselors office so I can get my class schedule.

Inside the school all I saw was crowded hallways of students, standing in their tracks and talking to their friends. Some were kissing their significant other. I mean full on, blown out, kissing. It was like they were sucking each other's faces off. If it were me I would tell them to get a room. But I won't.

I found the office and inside I found an elderly lady sitting at the desk. Her name plate read Ms. Kaede. She was typing on the computer when I walked up to her desk. I politely said, "excuse me?"

Her one brown eye looked up to me. Her other other eye had an eye patch, "yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm new and it's my first day here."

"Your name please?" She sat up straight with her fingers over the keyboard.

"Agawa, Rin." I should ask her, "is it too late to join a club?"

Her fingers typed my name fast into the system. "I see your name here. What club would that be?"

"Photography?" I hope I can join.

"To join that club you have to meet with Sohma, Koharu on Thursday's. She's in your grade and runs that club. The club meets in the courtyard after school and I'm printing out your schedule now. Let me know if there is any class you want to change," she said as she handed me the piece of paper.

Before I answered I looked at my class list. It looked fine to me. I was very smart, so these classes would be a piece cake. "This will do. Where can I find the lockers?" I need to switch out my shoes before heading to class.

She stood up and pulled out a piece of paper with the school map. "Just head right out the doors, go about three hallways down and the sophomore lockers will be here." She drew dotted lines on the paper and circled the area where they were located. "Your locker number is 016," my age.

"Thank you."

Back in the main hallway, more students gathered as they once again stood around and talked to each other. They were loud and obnoxious. I tuned their voices out.

As I headed to my locker it felt like someone was watching me. I looked all around and I didn't see any curious eyes looking my way. But I still feel creeped out. I really need to keep my guard up.

After I found my locker and changed out my shoes, I heard a group of teens laughing and talking amongst each other. I looked over my shoulder to see a boy and two girls chatting away. From what I can see they were friends. I ignored their conversation and proceeded to put on my white school shoes.

I started to feel several eyes on me, but it didn't feel like danger. "Excuse me?" A male voice called to me. "Are you the new girl, Agawa, Rin?"

I turned my head to see the boy from the group standing several feet from me. "Yes," was all I said. I went back to putting my shoes on.

"I'm Kohaku and I'm the sophomore student council president. My best friends here, Koharu and Shiori are also a part of the student council," he announced as I just ignored him. But he continued to talk, "I wanted to let you know we are holding a school festival for the end of summer. I was hoping since you are new and all that…" I wouldn't let him finish.

"No thank you. I do not partake in school events, nor engage with other students." I grabbed my school bag and stuffed my day shoes in my locker.

One of the girls that was with him got in front of me. She had black hair pulled into a low bun and a massive amount of freckles on her face. "Please say yes. My name is…"

"No thank you," I walked around her.

The boy named Kohaku then said, "just give it a few days and think…" I still wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

I stopped in my tracks and said, "look I already told you no and I mean it. Don't ask me again!" I walked out of the locker area before they all could say anything else.

The sad thing is I actually love school events. My best friends and I ran an environmental club. We had a bunch of students join us in keeping our country town clean. Even the town folks helped out. We cleaned out the rivers, the forest, parks and all other places that had trash scattered around. It was the best thing we did. Took a few weeks, but in the end it was all worth it.

After a few days of rest I decided to go out in the woods to take photos at the old round stone bridge. It was there when...I need to stop thinking about. I'll give myself a headache if I keep thinking about that day….I went from walking to falling on my butt. I should start looking where I'm walking when I'm in deep thought.

I looked up to see lots of brown hair that was held up by a green band around a sweaty forehead. Of course I would bump into a person. A very tall human male in fact. His brown eyes eyed me sitting on the floor. "You seem to have a lot on your mind," he mouthed, holding his dirty hand out my way. I ignored his offer to help me off the floor and did that myself. "Never mind then."

My butt aches from that fall. I brushed any dust off of my skirt and tried to walk around him. But a long arm flashed in front of me. With a slight turn to the right and a head tilt, the same man who knocked me to the ground was now blocking my way. "My name is Muso, what's your name, doll cake? I saw you a moment ago going to the sophomore lockers. Are you new?" This is the dude I felt watching me? Eww.

"My name is none of your concern. Now let me through," I tried to duck under his flexed arm only to have my forearm grabbed. He's out of his fucking mind. "Let me go!" Who does he think he is?

My back was pushed up against the freshly painted brick white wall. His filthy hand grabbed my chin, held it tightly so I could look up at him. "You're cute baby. Wanna hangout with me? My girlfriend just broke up with me and I'm looking for someone new." I watched his brown eyes eyeing me up and down. "You'll do. So since I told you my name, will you tell me yours?"

"No and I don't appreciate being grabbed. Let me go!" I was about to punch him in the face when a clawed hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see a silver haired male demon keeping me from pummeling this bastard.

"Muso, let the girl go," his voice was so calm. "Haven't you learnt the last time you put your hands on a female?"

The creepy dude who's name I forgot again looked at me one last time and uttered, "yeah you're right. I don't want to get sucker punched in the gut again." He's lucky that I don't sucker punch him right now. When they both finally let me go, I stormed off. I was livid, but grateful at the same time. If it wasn't for the silver haired demon, that other dude would have several broken bones. Possibly a broken nose and a black eye. I'm not the one for violence and attacking people. But if someone gets on my bad side, then the other side of me comes out.

I needed to calm my nerves. I went to the closest women's restroom so I could splash some water on my face. I didn't pay much mind to the two older girls as I walked inside. But it was hard to tune out their conversation. "Yura, why did you break up with Muso?" A female that I noticed was human, asked the girl that looked demon.

"He's such an ass, Sara. I caught him watching random girls again. Especially another human girl," she cried into the palm of her hands.

So it's the same dude that knocked me to my butt.

"You can do so much better, Yura. Did you happen to see the girls he was looking at?" The long brunette asked.

"No, it doesn't matter. I was gonna break up with him anyways. Ehhh, why did I ever date him? I should get back at him for the shit he does."

The toilet flushed and out came another demon as she addressed, "you'll be back together by lunch. Face it, you two belong together." I noticed she had two feathers sticking out of her hair. Kind of tacky I must say. Did she wrestle a chicken before coming to school?

"Not this time, Kagura. Err, I might cast a spell on him using his hair. He always left his hair brush at my house. That will teach him a lesson." A hair demon? They are the worst to be around if you get on their bad side. They're like spiders and can create webs out of any type of hair, human or demons. "Screw it, I'm gonna ditch first class and go get a boba tea. Sara, Kagura, you want to join?"

"Can't I have flute lessons this morning. Kagura you joining or are you meeting up with Naraku?" The human girl asked.

"Yeah, I'll go. Naraku is up to his usual shenanigans trying to please your boyfriend, Sara. Sesshomaru really has been keeping the senior student council busy." I could feel the eyes of the demon on me, "who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

I turned my head to look at her and the other two girls who were looking my way. "My name is none of your concern," I affirmed aloud as I grabbed a paper towel to dry my hands.

I tried to walk away but her arm flexed out in front of me and I noticed she had a red and white fan within her hands. A fan, plus a demon, equal a wind demon. Another scary anomaly to avoid. She placed her fan under my chin and lifted it up, "you got a mouth for a newcomer. You're lucky I don't teach a lesson with my dance of blades."

I raised an eyebrow to her and uttered, "is that a threat? You don't scare me. Not even that girl over there ex-boyfriend. I almost gave him a knuckle sandwich. So if you don't mind, I would like to find my first class."

As I walked around the wind demon, the hair demon got in front of me. "Hold it! You interacted with my ex-boyfriend? Are you one of the girls he peeped on?"

"Okay! First off, I didn't know he was peeping on me. Second, I didn't interact with him. He stood in my way and knocked me to the ground. He tried to flirt his way with me and I almost hit him after he put his hand on my chin." I threw my hands to my hips. I hate girls like these who get pissed off about another girl being around their ex.

"Listen here girl, he's mine. We may have broken up, but I still love him. I should teach you a lesson…" she tried to reach for my head when the girl with the flute in her hand stopped her.

"Yura, as the girlfriend to the student senior council, I recommend not doing that. Sesshomaru has warned you about this back in spring. You and Kagura go get your boba tea now. You human girl take this as a warning and stay clear of not just Yura's man, but also Kagura's and mine as well."

"Wasn't planning on taking them. Now if you'll all excuse me, I would like to take my leave." God I hate girls like this. I was happy to finally exit out of that restroom. I need to put what happened just now to the side and find my classroom. I had one teacher teaching everything, but gym. I pulled out my schedule to see that my teacher was Mr. Jakotsu. I hope he's a lot more decent from all the others I've met so far. Ms. Kaede was nice with helping me out this morning.

As I walked and being who I am, I again wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I almost fell to my butt, when a clawed hand grabbed my wrist before I could fall hard to my butt. "You really must be in deep thought?" I followed the hand that held my right wrist. I realized it was the same silver haired demon who stopped me from almost assaulting the other dude earlier. "I'm guessing you're new to this school?"

He let go of my hand and all I told him was, "yes." I went back to looking at my schedule to see the classroom number when the dude gently took it from my hands. I lifted my head up fast to him and mouthed, "excuse me, I was looking at that."

"Your class is on the second floor. Just take those staircases there and the room you'll want is three doors down to your right," he announced, handing me back my paper.

All I said was, "thanks." I could have found it myself. I do have a piece of paper with the map on it. I trudged forward hoping I could clear my mind before walking into class.

I was walking up the white staircase thinking I was alone when heavy footing was right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and it was the same silver haired demon. Okay is he following me? Is he another creeper like that last bastard? Or is his classroom up here too? But anyway it's still creepy. I hope Tashi is having a better first day than me.

I could feel the silver haired demons eyes on me. When I arrived at the second floor I tried to walk at a fast pace only to almost walk into a teacher...I think. "Why such a rush dear? Class hasn't started yet. Something tells me this is your first day here. Are you by chance Agawa, Rin?" She kindly asked.

My eyes dilated when she asked if that was my name. "Yes?"

She lightly laughed and announced softly, "I am your principal, Mrs. Sakamoto. Ah! Sesshomaru off to another student council meeting?" I turned my head again to see the same dude.

The dude stood next to me and from what I could see in my peripheral vision, he was much taller and actually quite handsome. "Yes," the way he kind of talked to her sounded kind of bland. "I need to get the final orders made for cleaning up the city." So he's not only the student senior council leader, but an environmentalist?

"Ah, yes. Well you best be off Sesshomaru and I'll get to know our newest student Rin," she explained smiling my way. I could feel the dude Sesshomaru's eyes on me. He didn't say anything and walked off. When he was out of view, "my stepson is a man of not many words. He keeps to himself at home but is an adventurous and loves to be outdoors. His younger brother, my son Inuyasha is polar opposite of him and very rambunctious. But enough about him dear. Tell me how are you enjoying your new life in Kagoshima?"

"It's different," I wished I was still back in Yamanashi. "I'm still not used to everything here." It's going to be hard to get over the loud noises that come with a city like this.

My principle continued to smile my way, "it must be different from transitioning from the country to a big city?"

"Yeah."

"If you need to talk about it, you are always welcome to come to my office," she explained.

"I'll keep that in mind thank you." The bell finally rang, "I guess I should be heading to my class. Thank you again, Mrs. Sakamoto."

"You're welcome, Rin. You have a good first day."

"I will try." I want the day to end already.

* * *

The day went faster than I expected when I finally found myself in front of Tashis's school. I found him at the front gates talking with a group of kids. It looks like he indeed made friends. "Tashi!" I called him.

He turned around with the biggest smile on his face. "Hey Rin!" He waved goodbye to his friends and ran over to me, "I made so many new friends today. Did you have any luck?"

I smiled brightly to him and let him know, "I didn't actually. They were all jerks," that was a lie. A few of them were kind. But the rest were other certain words I chose not to use. Tashi is so young and doesn't need me to hear me use such foul language. "I'm glad you at least made some friends. What are their names?" I wanted to keep the subject going for him.

"That sucks sis, hopefully you can make some friends soon. My friends' names are Shippo, Sota and Hetomi."

"Are they all in your class?" They most likely are.

"Yep, want to hear some other awesome news?" I have a feeling I know what that is.

"Did you join the soccer club?"

"Yep, lucky guess Rin." I had to laugh his way.

"Congrats. I found out the photography club meets on Thursday." I'm not sure if I want to join now. I kind of was a jerk to the girl and club leader Koharu, after I found out she was in my class.

"Really? That's when I meet for soccer. Hey at least our clubs fall on the same day."

"We'll...I haven't decided if I want to join now or not. I'll give it a few days to think about it."

"You should. You have the right camera for the club. Rin I think you should show them the pictures you took from back home."

"I guess." I still have to think about it for a few days or a few weeks.

* * *

After dinner and homework I made the decision to head out to the market. I thought it would best to buy our meals for the week. Tashi tagged along so he wouldn't be stuck at home alone. As we were walking to the market at dusk I could feel eyes on me again. I checked my surroundings along the busy sidewalk and saw no one watching me. But I have that strong feeling that they're hidden within the shadows of the dark alleyways. "Rin, what's wrong?" Tashi asked as I grabbed his hand.

Not wanting to scare him, "it's nothing. Just don't want to lose sight of you. It is after all dark out."

"Yeah, you're right."

As we made it to the market and did the shopping, I still had that feeling we were...I was being watched. I just want this night of shopping to be over with and be back within my home. To help keep my mind off that issue, I focused on finding everything I could that I had on my list. "Tashi, do you want sushi for lunch tomorrow? I can grab a platter that's already made up?"

Before he answered he let out a big yawn, "yeah..that's fine."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come out this late. I'll get what we have now. We'll finish our shopping tomorrow after school." If I had thought of that earlier we would both be in bed now.

After the groceries were paid for, we headed for home. The streets were getting busier and filled with lots of people leaving from work. I noticed some were heading to the bars. We were about a block away when I felt the eyes of the same person on me again. "Tashi we need to get home now. I'm having that feeling again…."

A dark shadow appeared in front of us. I couldn't tell if they were human or demon, but I was scared. "Rin…" I could feel Tashi shaking right next to me.

"Why such the rush darling? I have to say we've been looking for you for several weeks now. I can't believe it was so easy to track you down all the way here," the mysterious man said as he held a dark object in his hand which made a click sound. "Say your last prayers," was all I heard when the sound of a gun fired at me.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 2 **

I jolted awake to clashes of thunder outside my window. My heart raced rapidly and I had a hard time catching my breath. I feared this nightmare was actually real and I was being gunned down right in front of Tashi. I fear that will happen one day. Just thinking of my little brother just now, my door swung open and he came inside my bedroom. I saw fear in his eyes. I wiped any tears I had away and whispered, "it's okay Tashi. Come get in bed with me and I'll protect you." I scooted over towards the wall since I have a large full sized bed. He remained quiet by shutting my door and crawling into bed with me. "I guess the storm woke both of us?" I softly spoke and covered him with my light blue fluffy quilt. We both laid back down together.

"Yeah. Was yours because you had a nightmare again?" He asked, laying his head along my shoulder.

I held him tighter to me and brushed his brown hair behind his ear, "yes." I usually only tell Tashi about my nightmares. I won't mention this one to him. I looked over to my alarm clock and it was just after midnight. I've only been asleep for two hours.

"Rin?" I have a feeling what he's going to ask me.

"Yes?" I closed my eyes, hoping I could fall back to sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I was right.

"It's the same as always, Tashi. Just a repeat of seeing everything unfold that day," I had to lie. If I told him I was shot this time he wouldn't let me go. I wanted to change the subject, "I know it's pretty late, but would you like some hot tea?" It's the only way I'll be able to go back to sleep.

Tashi sat up so fast with a gentle smile on his face as he said, "yes please."

Our apartment was once again quiet as mom and dad worked the late night shift. They were medical dispatchers who put the calls out for fire, police and medic for whoever needs it during the night. They were great at their jobs. My adopted mother was the one who got the call when I was found in the metro bathroom. She still tells me that she can't get the custodian's voice out of her memory. It was after that day my adopted mother did everything she could to adopt me. She and father had been wanting to adopt a child for the longest time. I'm grateful for that. If it wasn't for my mother stepping in to take me as her own, I would most likely be a foster child and a troubled maker at that.

I made Tashi and myself some raspberry tea. The best type of tea to help get back to sleep. "Rin, what should we plan for dinner tomorrow?" He asked after taking a few sips of his own tea.

"I'm not sure, what are you in the mood for?" I asked, looking across the table towards him. We'll both be asleep before too long.

"This may sound weird, but I want breakfast for dinner. Fluffy pancakes are what I'm craving."

I couldn't help but smile, "anything for little brother. That does sound good."

The heavy storm still crept over the city. Rain pounded against the metal roof above us and thunder crackled non-stop. Tashi still wanted to remain by my side. I still had no problem with that. Once we were comfortable under the same blue blanket, we both fell asleep, holding each other close.

* * *

The same school bell rang for the beginning of the day. It was Thursday and the weather was lousy. Rain and thunder pounded outside for the last several days. The weather report said it should clear up this afternoon. I hope it does. But I'm usually wrong and it will continue to rain.

I sat at my desk that was placed at the back of the classroom. It was near the huge glass windows. I could see the track and field that was used on sunny days for gym. My least favorite class. I already made a fool of myself and tripped over the hurdles and scraped my knees. Some of the kids laughed and some tried their best to give me encouraging words. I ignored them all. Nothing can make me cry.

I must have been in a daze when I heard the same girl from days ago called to me, "Rin?"

I looked up to see the girl Koharu standing in front of my desk. What the hell does she want? "What?" I spat out.

"I was informed that you love photography and I wanted to invite you to join…." didn't she get the picture on the first day. I don't care to be around others right now.

"No, thank you," I went back to looking out the window.

"Please, consider it. We take trips up to Yamanashi before the new school year…"

No! No, I can't go back there. Though I miss my old hometown, I can't go back. I know now not to join. "I said no and I mean it. Please leave me alone." I don't care if I'm hurting her feelings. I don't care that I'm being disrespectful in front of this whole class. I wished they would all stop asking me to join their stupid clubs.

Koharu didn't say anything. I just heard her walk off. I threw my head back and let the air that was built up inside of me out. I just want this day to end. Scratch that I want this school week to end. It was this weekend that I would be getting my new camera. I knew when I got my hands on it I would be going out taking pictures. There's just one problem...where to go in this freakin city to take the photos? Maybe I'll pick up one of those tour guide pamphlets and find something that catches my eyes.

I could feel the eyes of the students on me. They were communicating with one another in a hushed tone. They think I can't hear them, but I could. Though I've been here for just four days, they couldn't understand why I was this way. I heard them say I must be unloved at home. Wrong! I am loved at home. We do everything a family does together, mostly on weekends. We put puzzles together, watch movies and communicate about everything. The only time I feel unloved is because I want to know why my birth mother decided to give me up the way she did. It makes me want to hire a private investigator in hopes of finding her. But that would be like finding a needle in a haystack. The only thing I have of hers is the tethered jacket I was found in as a newborn.

Lunch came and so did the sun, finally. The sky was crystal clear that I decided to eat outside, along a white bench, under a shaded tree by myself. I packed a typical lunch of just a turkey sandwich, garlic chips, a couple things of celery sticks with peanut butter and two tangerines. For my drink a large bottle of water.

I noticed most of the students came out to enjoy the sunny weather like me. Even the teachers and the principal, Mrs. Sakamoto. I noticed she saw me by myself and made her way over. "Good afternoon, Miss Agawa. How has your week been?" She kindly asked, taking a seat next to me.

I swallowed my food and answered, "it's okay. I'm still not used to the change."

She just smiled at me, "it's okay. It will take some time to adjust to the change. I remember when my husband's job had him move out here. It took me a few months to adjust to the change. I miss my students back in Tokyo. They were the sweetest kids. Anyways, tell me something about you. What are your favorite hobbies?"

"Umm...I love photography. I'm gonna be getting a new camera this weekend. I was hoping to find some places to take pictures. I just don't know where to start."

"That's a wonderful hobby. Have you thought of joining the photography club?" She had the biggest smile on her face.

"No, I actually don't have time for clubs. I have a little brother to take care of after school." I actually do have time. I could run down to his school, grab him and bring him back here with me. Wait! He has his soccer club on Thursday's.

"Oh that's too bad. Hmm...I could ask my son Sesshomaru to show you around Kagoshima. He loves to get out and explore on the weekends," she happily announced. "I think he was planning to visit Sakurajima. It's an area that has an active stratovolcano not too far from here."

Volcano?...Uhhh...I don't think so. I rather it just be me and Tashi doing something else. "Thank you for the…"

"Oh! Sesshomaru. Can you come here for a moment please." I really need to stop thinking and just spit it out that I don't need him to be my tour guide around the city.

"Yes, Mrs. Sakamoto." So he doesn't call her mom while he's in school?

"I was wondering if you could give Rin a tour of the city this weekend. Since she is new and doesn't know much about it. I thought it would be nice if you have her tag along with you to Sakurajima," she looked up to him and smiled brightly.

"No, please I don't want to…." I stood up fast trying to decline the offer, but I got cut off quick.

"What's your address?" He quickly asked. Won't his girlfriend be pissed off? I looked up to him to see he was looking down at me. His face was calm. Just the other day he didn't seem thrilled to talk with his step-mother.

"I'll be fine…I live off of Shikon street. It's the new apartments that were recently built." Did I just agree to go with him? "My little brother might be joining too." Tashi I know would be excited to go. I looked in the corner of my eye and I could see Mrs. Sakamoto was really happy.

"What's your apartment number?" He quickly asked.

"Apartment 200." I don't even know this dude and I'm hanging out with him? What am I thinking? I told myself that I wouldn't be doing this. He's a total stranger, though he's just two years older than me.

"I'll be there around nine. What did you say your name was again?"

I wasn't thinking when I said, "Tomiko...It's Rin." I want to kick myself for that. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking and gave you my middle name." I hope they buy it.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Mrs. Sakamoto asked, with the look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." I need to come up with a lie. "Rainy weather throws my mind off." They have to buy it.

"It's okay dear. The weather always throws someone off. Thankfully the weather this weekend will be sunny and warm. Well I'll leave you two to chat if you want. Sesshomaru, I'll see you at home."

After Mrs. Sakamoto left, I sat back down to finish eating and forgot that the dude Sesshomaru was still here. "Are you eating alone?"

"Huh?" He kind of spooked me when he asked me that. He was looking down at me, with my bento box in my lap.

"Are you eating alone?"

"As you can see, yes I am." Can he not see that there is no one next to me.

"Hmm, mind if I join you?"

"What?" Wait! What did he just ask me?

"Would you allow me to join you for lunch?"

I looked around to see that he was actually talking to me. "Why me? Won't your girlfriend be mad?" I asked, taking bites of my celery stick.

"Sara can eat with her friends. So is nine on Saturday okay for you?" Is it wrong to cancel?

"Yeah, I guess. I have to ask for my parents permission first." Of course they would be hesitant about me going out without them. I was only allowed to walk to the store for food and to school. I'll just have to keep my guard up if they say it's okay to go. "If they do say yes, my brother and I have to be back before sunset."

"Are your parents military strict?" What kind of question is that?

"No, not even close to that. Their medical dispatchers." They'll be leaving for work when Tashi and I get home. "They just like us to be home before they leave for work."

"Do you think they'll allow you to…" he was cut off when I heard his girlfriend's catty voice.

"There you are, Sesshomaru. What are you doing talking and sitting next to the underclassmen?" Her heavy brown eyes were on me. She went back to looking at him as she said, "you promised to watch me perform before my recital this weekend. You are still coming, right?" The girl was literally pulling on his wrist to pull him away. She's one of those desperate girlfriends?

"I told you I made plans for myself and I have my diving competition this weekend," I watched as he ripped her hand away. If he has a competition this weekend, shouldn't he be practicing? Wait! I forgot he's a demon and he's probably very talented.

"Diving competition...diving competition, that is all I hear from you. When are you going to see me perform? I want you there to see me perfect all the love songs I chose." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Sesshomaru, please?"

This is my que to leave. I could tell things are about to get heated between them both. I didn't even bother to say excuse me as I left. I just got up and walked off. I already could feel the dog demon Sesshomaru's eyes on my back. All I can think of is that he can do so much better.

* * *

By the time I left school for the day, the weather had become lousy again. It hadn't started raining yet, but the dark clouds looked like they would produce a storm any minute. I need to get Tashi home before it starts. "He's probably scared and waiting for me by the gates?" I hope he is. I wonder how he's gonna react when he finds out that we have plans this weekend? Plans that I wanted to turn down.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking when loud screeching was coming towards me. I turned my head and saw the lights of an oncoming car heading right for me. I knew right then I was doomed. This was the way I was gonna die. I saw the white light coming towards me before I blacked out from fright.

* * *

Yep! Another cliffhanger. Will Rin pull through? Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

All I remember before my world went completely dark was a bright white light. At first, I thought it was an angel taking me to heaven, but what angels scream, "is she alive?" Or "Did anyone call for an ambulance?"

Was I hit? I'm not in any pain, so why would I need to be treated? "Did anyone get the person's license plate number?" So the car that almost hit me took off?

The next thing I heard was, "dude, did you record that?" A young male voice asked.

Another guy answered with, "yeah dude! I am totally uploading this to the internet." I forgot that we live in a world where idiots rather record something then help somebody. Stupid people of the twenty-first century with their stupid smartphones. I will never own one ever!

I became more alert when I heard someone I did not expect say, "do you bastards have anything better to do than record?" Is...Did Sesshomaru save me? I flashed open my eyes to see him up above me. I was sitting on the ground, in his lap, held within his arms and he was eyeing whoever was being a dick heavily.

"Oh! Come on, Sesshomaru. This town is in need of some action. That girl...hey isn't she the new girl at school that's a massive bitch to everyone?" He did not just call me the b-word?

"Do not use such foul language. If you have nothing better to do, leave!" He ordered them.

"Sesshomaru, you being the most popular guy in our high school and the boyfriend to Sara, you have gone soft. Oh man! Wait till she sees another girl in your arms, haha." I don't give two shits about what she'll think. She's the least of my worries.

"You upload that video, then you are the next one needing an ambulance."

"Ooo, I'm so scared."

As I sat here listening to them bicker with one another, I remembered about Tashi. Crap! There's a storm coming and I need to get him home….."Rin!" I heard him scream my name. Did it happen near his school? I sat up fast and turned to see he was next to me. "Rin, what happened? Are you okay?" I could see the fear in his eyes.

I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me, "you are finally alert! Help is coming, Rin," was all he said.

Help? I don't need medical attention. I tried to stand up and he wouldn't let me. I was pissed, "I don't need help. I am fine. Now let me go!"

"You might want to rethink that!" He expressed. I watched him point to my lower leg where my over the knee sock was torn, exposing my skin. My leg had a slight cut from the knee and down towards my ankle. "You were slightly struck by the car."

I did indeed see that my leg was bleeding. This is a great way to start my first week of school. "I'm not hurting and I can treat myself at home," I said angrily, as I tried to stand up and he still wouldn't allow me.

"You could have more injuries, Rin. Just sit here and relax. You might need a tetanus shot."

I hate needles. "No! I want to go home…" I heard the sirens of an ambulance coming towards us. "Damn it!" I mumbled.

"Rin, just do as they tell you. Please?" Tashi placed his little hand on my shoulder with the same fear in his eyes. Why is it he can bring my mood back to normal?

I closed my eyes and took a relaxing inhale and let it out, "okay. But you're coming with me...mom and dad...crap!" They were probably the ones that got the call and don't know it was me that got hurt.

"Do you need me to contact them for you both?" Sesshomaru asked, holding his iPhone out.

"No, I'll do that myself." I couldn't reach my phone since it was in my bag, behind my back. "Tashi, get my phone out and call mom or dad."

As he dug through my bag, he had to say, "mom is gonna freak." He is right. Ever since the incident, she calls every hour on the hour to make sure we are doing well at home. I watched as he called mom or dad first with my hammy down flip phone. I could tell the phone just rang and rang. "Mom's not answering,'' he announced. Did they leave for work early?

"Try dad," I ordered. Tashi did as I told him and dialed for dad. After a minute his face showed that father wasn't answering. "We'll try again later." That's right! They said they would be leaving for work early starting today.

"Where did you say they worked?" Sesshomaru asked quickly, holding his expensive phone out still.

"At...at the dispatcher for emergencies." Is he gonna call for them?

I watched him open the screen on his phone and clicked a number. Does he have the number on speed dial? "Izayoi, contact Rin's guardians. She was involved in a hit and run." Is Izayoi his step-mother? "She's alert and has a gash going down her leg. I'll go with her to the hospital."

No he will not. "I'm perfectly fine and don't need you..."

He held a finger up at me to shut me up. "I'm a witness and the police will want to know my side of the story."

I closed my eyes as I said, "fine!" I hate this so much. I just want this day to end.

* * *

There is something about this girl Rin I find mysterious and intriguing. She doesn't let people get in her way, like Muso who she almost pummeled on Monday. She doesn't let a gash that she received from the edge of a license plate faze her. It took everything in my power to have her go by ambulance to seek treatment. On the ride here she mostly talked to her younger brother about what she'll make for dinner. As I watched them communicate, I noticed they didn't have any similarities at all. Nothing matched along their face, hair, skin and eyes. I wonder if one of them is adopted?

Rin's younger brother and myself sat out in the waiting room, while she was being treated in another room. Her parents still haven't answered their phones and Izayoi is still trying to contact them. We've been here an hour, sitting and waiting.

Sara has been texting and calling me non-stop since the information got broadcasted out on Facebook that I saved Rin from a hit and run.

_Where are you?_

_Who's this girl you saved?_

_Answer my calls and texts please._

_Why don't you answer?_

_If you don't answer soon I'm gonna track your phone._

I just ignored everything she sent to me. I might block her for the day. Then Naraku and Muso added me to a stupid group chat of theirs on Facebook messenger.

_Hey man, I can't believe you ditched Sara just to save an underclassman girl. ~ Naraku_

_Dude, what's gotten into you? This is so unlike you being away from Sara. We saw the video and the whole school is talking about it. Everyone thinks you're in love with the new girl ~ Muso_

_Totally, are you thinking of cheating on Sara? ~ Naraku_

Thinking about it. She's been getting on my nerves since the start of senior year back in spring. I put my phone on mute when Rin's phone started ringing. Her brother answered very fast. "Mom! Hey, we're at the hospital...no I'm not with her...I'm with…" he looked to me not knowing who I am.

I held my hand out for the phone so I could explain to his mother who I was. "Hello, Mrs. Agawa. My name is Sakamoto, Sesshomaru. I am a...friend of your daughter Rin."

"Is she okay? What happened? Which hospital?" She had the panic of every parent's worst nightmare.

"She's alert and sustained a slight cut from her knee to her ankle from a hit and run. The cops are still looking for the car that hit her. We are at Kagoshima Takaoka Hospital," I explained. I'll explain every detail that I can to her.

"My husband and I are on our way. How did she not sustain more injuries?"

"I pulled her away before the car could fully strike her. She passed out for just a few short minutes and came to before the paramedics arrived." Should I tell them that she tried to get up and walk home?

"What? How ?" I could tell she was puzzled.

"I'm a dog demon with built in speed." One of my greatest powers that I have.

"I see...thank you, Sesshomaru. We'll be there soon." She hung up before I could say anything else. The tone in her voice seems like this has happened or something else happened within their past. "They're on their way."

I gave back the flip phone to her brother as he said, "it scares me to see Rin like this. She's the brave one and nothing scares her. She must have been in deep thought again." His head was lowered and he was looking at his hands.

"Is she always in her mind?"

"No, it all started when she…since our parents got a better job opportunity to come out here to work in the city." Something doesn't add up with what he is saying. "She's my best friend and I'm scared to lose her. She kills spiders for me."

I had to smirk that she kills spiders. "Is she scared of anything?"

"Mhhh…" I guess he had to think about it. "Her nightmares." Nightmares? I was gonna ask my next question when the doors opened and out came Rin in a wheelchair. The cut she received was wrapped in a white bandage along her leg. Her brother jumped out of his seat and went towards her. "Rin, are you feeling better?"

"I'm numb, so I can't feel anything. Were you able to get in contact with mom and dad?"

"Yeah, mom called a little while ago. She and dad should be here soon."

"Okay." I noticed she was looking my way and she was not impressed. "You're still here?"

"Yes, I told you I had to talk to the police." The car that hit her was a black Tesla. I managed to get the license plate number in memory. "I gave them every detail that I witnessed."

"The details?" She demanded

"That you crossed the street with the pedestrian sign lit up and the driver of the Tesla ran a red light."

"How is it you know that?" She demanded and crossed her arms. "Were you following me?"

"No, I was heading to swim practice in that general direction. I noticed you weren't paying attention to the oncoming car. So I did what was best to save you."

"Swim practice? So the school doesn't have a swimming pool?"

"It does, but I wanted to practice elsewhere." I'm avoiding Sara. I've been debating breaking up with her for sometime now.

"Well since you talked to the police you can leave." Is her attitude always like this? Lighting struck outside causing the power to go in and out. Rain pounded against the roof at great speed. Her brother Tashi, who was right next to me, was now hiding his head within Rin's neck. I could smell the change in her attitude from anger to calmness. "Tashi, it's okay. We'll be leaving soon, hopefully."

As I watched Rin reassure her brother that everything will be okay, I could pick up Izayoi's voice along with Rin's mother's too. The bay doors opened and they both came in. Her father followed suit. "Oh Rin!" Her mother called for her. She came running over and carefully wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm numb and can't feel a thing," they gave her the good stuff. "I want to go home."

"We'll leave as soon as we can." Her mother looked up to me and asked, "are you Sesshomaru?" She stood up so she could fully face me.

"I am," I held my hand out to shake her hand.

She placed both her hands into my claw hand and cried happy tears, "thank you. Thank you for saving our daughter."

Her father came over and shook my hand quickly. I noticed he was a full fox demon and her mother was human. But Rin and her brother Tashi are human? So they both must be adopted. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. We owe you big time for that."

I threw a hands up and said, "it's all good. I was there just at the right time. I gave all the details to the police and they're looking for the driver as we speak."

Izayoi came over and placed a hand on my back, "Sesshomaru is such an amazing man. He takes after his father." I have a feeling she's going to tell him tonight. That means a long talk from him.

* * *

As the doctor talked to my parents on what I can and cannot do for the next several weeks, I listened to the news talk about my hit and run. They even showed that stupid video of me in the arms of Sesshomaru. I already know I'm gonna get people in my face tomorrow, including his girlfriend, Sara. Maybe I could play sick or that I'm in pain and miss a day. But I'm one of those rare people who can face their fears head on.

Tashi came over, took my hand in his and squeezed it. I looked over at him and gave him the smile I know he loves. "Hey Rin, can we have your special tea when we get home?"

I squeezed his hand too and said, "of course. Maybe we'll order out and have a feast." Mom and dad have to go back to work once we're home. "We can watch a movie if you want?"

"Sure."

I had forgotten Sesshomaru was still here when he came over to ask, "you still up for this weekend to see the volcano?"

I totally forgot about that. Knowing that I was involved in a hit and run, I don't think mom and dad will allow it. "Rin, did you make plans for this weekend?" Tashi asked me.

"Uhh...yeah. I was planning to take you to see an active volcano. It all depends if mom and dad allow it."

"I'm sure they will Rin. You just gotta ask them."

"I have to go now, here's my number," Sesshomaru handed me a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it. "If you don't come tomorrow, just text me. If you do come, I'll get your answer in the courtyard." He then left.

* * *

On the drive home, we were all silent. I was tired, needed food and to work on homework. I had so much that needed to be done. So I think I'll stay home tomorrow, including Tashi. I'll just have a relaxing night and do my school work tomorrow. I texted Sesshomaru that I won't be in school Friday and that I would give him my answer for Saturday tomorrow.

The numbing medicine was wearing off. I could feel the pain from the cut and stitches now. It hurt like a bitch. We had to wait outside the pharmacy for my medication to be made. Next door I noticed there was a movie store going out of business. It gave me an idea. "Hey mom, can I go see what they are selling?" It will help make the time go by fast.

"Of course dear. Tashi, do you want to see if they have anything you like?"

"Yeah! Maybe they have some Studio Ghibli movies, Rin!"

"I'm sure they do. Umm...dad can I have some money?" I rarely ask him for money.

"Sure." He took out ¥2,000 yen and handed it to me. "You should be able to get a lot with the 50% off deal they're having."

"I agree." Inside was kind of dead and the shelfs were pretty filled. "We came on a good day."

"Yeah. Hey I think I found a bundle pack, Rin."

"Good eyeing, and the price is excellent." It had all of our favorite movies in one huge box.

At home I took the medicine they provided me to prevent infections and to help with pain. Mom and dad left some money for Tashi and myself to order out. They left for work and wouldn't be home till morning. We both decided on something simple: pepperoni pizza, cheesy breadsticks and a liter of soda. Tashi and myself decided to have a picnic in my room and watch a few movies. We both decided on the Studio Ghibli movie set that we got tonight. The first we are starting off with is Spirited Away.

After I got everything set up for the night, the doorbell finally rang. Food was here! "Tashi come help me."

I opened the door to find a silver haired half-demon dressed in the typical pizza delivery uniform. He looks like Sesshomaru almost! "Yo! Agawa, Rin?"

"Yes, how much?"

I was grabbing him the money when he answered, "¥2,200 yen. Hey aren't you the girl that was saved by my brother earlier today?"

What did he just say? Wait…is this Inuyasha? I'm surprised that I remembered his name after it was mentioned one time. "Uhh...I guess the cat is out of the bag," I announced as I took our food from him and handed over the money. I handed Tashi the liter soda.

"Yeah, you've become like the celeb to our school. Man, Sesshomaru's girlfriend Sara is harassing him non-stop. I don't see their relationship lasting much longer. Well anyways, take care."

"You too." Like I thought earlier, Sesshomaru can do so much better. I can see his girlfriend having OCD.

"Rin?"

"Yes?" We were back in my room, sitting on the floor, ready to eat and watch a movie.

"Are you really a celeb?"

"Haha, no. It's just a metaphor to describe something. I'm nowhere close to being one and I don't care to be."

I played the movie and we both forgot about what happened today. I just wanted to enjoy this evening with the one person I could count on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I can't believe my parents agreed that I was allowed to go see the active volcano, including Tashi. They were hesitant about it at first, but when they found out who I was going with, they were all smiles. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru saved me from an uncertain death yesterday afternoon?

It was Friday night and I stood in front of my closet deciding on what to wear tomorrow. It would be a bit cool of fifty-five degrees and cold weather was not my best friend. Still deciding, I thought, "maybe the outfit mom recently bought me the other week?" I wasn't the one for dressing girly, but I didn't want to upset her. She told me that it was on sale and she couldn't pass it off.

The outfit was still in the white shopping bag. Inside were long navy blue thigh socks and a flared navy blue skirt that once again ended past my butt. The shirt was long sleeved in the color soft white. I loved the cardigan sweater that came with it. It was oversized, a fluffy soft material and it was in the same color soft white. Mom is even more amazing. She bought me the black flat ankle boots from my favorite shoe store.

Before I got ready for bed, I prepped three bento boxes for tomorrow. Since Sesshomaru is being generous to show us the volcano, I'll make him lunch for tomorrow. I hope he likes what I make. White rice, a couple pieces of fish, a sour pickled plum and snow peas. "I better boil a pot of water for tea."

With the pot of water on high, I went to put the now charged batteries in my carema. It was a brand new canon EOS R5 in black. "I guess since we'll be out for part of the day, I might as well take lots of pictures."

Photography has always been my favorite passion since I was very young. I would take lots of photos and make albums out of them. My biggest passion is to open my own art studio and show off my work. My favorite photographers of all time are: Frans Lanting, Ansal Adams, Steve McCurry and Rinko Kawanuchi. They have the best work I've ever seen. They take pictures of nature. They would be anything of the forest, rivers and meadows.

With my camera all set up and ready to go, I wanted to get a picture of my brother. He was sitting in the family room, playing with his new nintendo switch and eating popcorn. I walked over to him and called out, "Tashi, look here."

When he did, I got a picture of him with a mouth full of popcorn. After he swallowed, "Rin? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to get a picture of my most favorite person in the whole world." I joined him on the couch, still waiting for the pot to boil.

"Did you have to do it while I was eating?"

"Haha, Yep. It's getting late and you should be getting ready for bed! It's going on ten at night."

"Let me finish this boss battle, please?"

"Okay, then it's off to bed with you." I won't be in bed till midnight at most.

* * *

The night went faster than I expected and it was seven in the morning. Most weekends I like to sleep in, but not today. I'll save that for tomorrow. I got myself another shower, took my medicine that was prescribed to me and got dressed. My leg was still sore, but doing better. I'm glad the outfit I was wearing today will cover up the gash.

After I was dressed and got Tashi up, I went to make an easy breakfast. In the kitchen I found my father making hot tea. "Good morning dear. How's your leg?"

"It's okay, a little sore. I thought you would be asleep by now?"

"Soon, I think I have a cold coming on. I want to start my treatment of herbal tea. Would you like a cup? It could help ease the pain on your leg!"

"Yes, thank you." My father being a full fox demon is amazing. He knows how to treat the right remedies to everything. I remember mom telling me how they have been sweethearts since elementary school. I guess you can say they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for over thirty years. They're both thirty-eight and are still in love. I wish I could meet someone that shows the same amount of devotion in a relationship. But I chose not to be in one. With everything that has happened in my past, I need to focus on myself and stay safe.

"So, are you and Tashi excited to see the active volcano?" My father asked as he placed a cup of tea for me on the table.

"Thank you, yeah I guess. I really don't know anything about it though." I feel like an idiot. I really need to catch up on my history.

"Well I can tell you that it's been active since the 1914 eruption. Another interesting fact, it's the most active volcano in Japan. Researchers believe that there could be a major eruption within thirty years since there have been two recently."

"You really know your history. You should have gone to be a Volcano Researcher, haha."

"I did at one point, but I found my calling to help others. Well I'm gonna head to bed. Ow. You and Tashi have a good day and oh! Just in case I forget," he got up from the table to grab something from the kitchen. I wonder what he's grabbing? He came back a few seconds later, "here Rin. It's about time you joined the rest of society and have a smartphone."

He placed an iPhone 11 plus into my hands. It was sealed in a protective case that had Gigi from Kiki's Delivery Service on it. I was shocked that I got an upgrade. I was wondering why my old phone turned to crap. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime, sweety. Have a good day and we'll see you both later. Also don't mention or say anything about you know what."

"I won't. It just sucks we had to move all the way out here. I miss home."

"We all do sweety, but it's for your safety. Try to stay positive for us."

"I'll try."

* * *

Two hours later I had everything packed and ready to go. Tashi was really excited to get out and explore. I on the other hand was still tense about going out. I'm going to keep my guard up and Tashi close to me.

Right at nine a knock came at the door. "Ready to go Tashi?" I put on my bag that had everything inside that we would need for today. Food, the tea in a sealed tight thermos, extra batteries for my camera, cell phone and my wallet. I don't expect to buy anything today, just our bus tickets.

"Yep! I'm excited to get out for the day. You?"

"Kind of," I said as I opened the door. When I looked at Sesshomaru, I felt my body stiff up. He...he was dressed up very nicely. He wore a navy blue sweater shirt that fit his body perfectly and dark denim jeans. His hair was pulled back into a low braided ponytail. He was even wearing black thin glasses that made him look like a young college student. I felt my body blushing. Oh god, why? I told myself so many times I wouldn't feel this type of emotion about boys. Even ones that are a few years older than me. Also he has a catty pestering girlfriend.

"Hey Sesshomaru, good morning. Thanks again for allowing us to tag along," Tashi was almost jumping up and down.

"Good morning, and it's no problem. Are you both ready to go? Rin, how is your leg?"

"Uhh...it's okay." It's still sore, even after taking the medicine early this morning. Even drinking dads remedy tea only helped a little. "I'll be okay with walking."

"I see! If you're okay to go, then we shall head out."

Sesshomaru led us to the bus station and we bought our tickets. The drive to the volcano was an hour away. I brought nothing with me that would help make the time pass. I looked around at what the other passengers were doing. Some were reading and some were on their phones. I noticed Sesshomaru was reading a book. From what I could see on the cover it was Mark Twain's Tom Sawyer. I guess he likes the turn of the century authors?

Tashi was looking out the window with an expressive look on his face. "Rin, I'm excited to see this volcano. It feels like forever since we got out to do something fun. What are you the most excited for?" He was sitting on his knees when he asked me that.

"I guess getting a few photos in. I'm gonna have to get a new album for these photos I'll be taking today."

"I bet. Hey, can I help decorate the album when it's time?"

I couldn't help but smile at my brother, "Tashi you don't have to ask. I like when you offer to help me."

"I know, but you know I like to ask." He sat back down and turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Hey Sessh, what are you most excited for about the volcano?"

He placed his book down and turned to face Tashi. "Just to get out and see it."

"Neat! Are there picnic tables around? Rin made our lunch and homemade tea for us."

"There should be. Is cooking one of your other hobbies than photography, Rin?" I noticed he was looking my way when he asked his question.

"Uhh...yeah. It's not much. Just some rice, fish, plums and peas."

"It's the thought that counts. What are your favorite things to take photos of…." His phone started going off. I have one guess who it is. "What is it Sara?" I have a feeling she's asking where he's at and wanting him to see her perform. "I told you I made plans this morning and then I have my diving competition later." It seemed like she was asking him a big question for how long he was silent for. "What I'm doing is none of your concern and I don't have time, goodbye." He shoved his phone into his pocket and looked my way. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Why is he apologizing to me? "But to answer your question from earlier, I take photos of nature," I explained.

"Interesting, have you thought of joining the photography club at school?" I thought I mentioned to him that I don't have time for after school activities?

"Yes, but I don't have time for clubs." That's actually a lie. I could make it to the club on Thursdays.

"Oh!"

We finally arrived at our location of Sakurajima. It was beautiful when my eyes laid on the island in front of me. The volcano was far off across the dark blue waters of the sea. It was indeed active, with dark white smoke coming out of the top. This is my first time seeing an active volcano.

There were crowds of people around us and Tashi was having a hard time seeing the beauty in front of us. "Rin, can we find another place to stand? It sucks being this short."

"Sorry Tashi, I didn't think about the tourist attraction."

I was getting ready to find a new area for him to see the volcano, when I noticed Sesshomaru pick him and throw him over his shoulders for a better view. "Better?"

"Oh wow! Yes! Thank you." His eyes lit up seeing the volcano. "This is so cool. Rin get your camera out and get some photos."

"Tashi, I'll get some soon. Just hold on." Such a bubbly boy he is. We just got here and I wanted to spend a few minutes admiring the volcano. We moved to another section that wasn't crowded. Sesshomaru kept Tashi up on his shoulders as I finally started taking photos. I even got a few videos in. I won't post those to social media, but I'll save them to my computer. I got some nice ones with Tashi by himself. Then Sesshomaru took my camera from me and had me get in a few photos with my brother. I prefer to be behind the camera, not in it, but I didn't argue with him and just got in a few photos.

The sun was out and no clouds in the sky. My kind of day to be out. It was now mid morning when we found a park to have our early lunch. The picnic tables were out in the open and surrounded by lots of trees. It reminds me of home. Brings back a lot of memories with my friends.

Again I was in deep thought when I heard my name being called over and over again, "Rin?" Tashi shook my arm.

"What? Sorry I must have spaced out." I need to stop doing that.

It was Sesshomaru who was talking to me. "I was saying your lunch was excellent. This will give me the energy for my diving competition later today."

"Diving competition? That's so cool! Where is it taking place at?" Tashi was really excited. Why would he be excited over a competition?

"It's at the sports complex in the city. All schools will be attending there today. It starts at six."

"Oh cool! Hey Rin can we see Sesshomaru perform tonight?" Tashi was looking at me with his big brown eyes. "Please?"

I actually wanted to stay home and relax. My leg is killing me and I don't want to be walking around the city late at night. So I just lied, "we'll see." If anything, dad could take him. I haven't had a mother daughter night with mom in a really long time. She and I could actually do one of those at home spa treatments.

"Maybe after you get some rest, we'll see?" Tashi looked at me with his brown eyes again.

"I'll see how I feel. My leg is kind of bothering me." It sucks that I have to feel like this. The stitches itch like hell and the cut stings like a bitch.

"Are you in pain?" Sesshomaru asked me softly.

"A little. I can feel a sting from the cut and it itches," I explained as I looked at my injured leg. I want a relaxing bath when I get home and a good long nap.

"Rin, maybe you should ask dad for his special medicine? I bet he'll be glad to make it for you." True, dad has the remedies for everything. If my heart were to ever get broken by a guy, which will never happen, he would fix it by making his special ice cream sundae and watching a comedy movie.

"I'll ask him when we get home."

"Cool. We were pretty lucky to get an apartment with a screened in porch. We can have all the fresh herbs dad has been planting."

"Yeah," was all I said.

As Tashi and I were talking, I looked over to see Sesshomaru on the phone again. I could hear him harshly talking to Sara again. I guess she is once again trying to persuade him into seeing her perform tonight. He really needs to find a girl who understands his busy schedule. If the guy wants to compete, let him compete.

Time went by much faster and we finally made it back home. Sesshomaru only walked up to our staircase, leading up towards my apartment. "Well Rin and Tashi you both have a good rest of your day," he told us.

Tashi held his small hand out towards Sesshomaru as he told him, "thank you for the awesome day out Sesshomaru. I hope to see you perform tonight."

Sesshomaru shook his hand firmly, "anytime. Hope you can make it. Rin, I hope you can make it tonight too," he said with a wink. I again felt myself blush. Did he try to flirt with me? I don't even know this dude and I just met him on Monday.

The only thing I could think of saying was, "sure." Crap! Did I just agree to see him perform? What am I gonna do now?

* * *

I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers. Do you think she'll show up? What about Sara?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I can't believe I'm going to the sports complex to see Sesshomaru perform. We're not really friends, more acquaintances. I still hardly know anything about him. Dad drove Tashi and me to the facility since it was a very long walking distance from our apartment. My leg would have been killing me more if we did walk.

I sat up front, elbow resting on the window as I watched the lights of the city pass us by. Tashi was in the back, staring with stars in his eyes as we got closer to our destination. "Rin, let's get the closest seats up front, okay?"

"I'd rather if we didn't. I hate tilting my head back just to look up. We'll get a seat at the top of the bleachers." Hopefully it's away from anyone that attends the same high school. I know for sure I'm still the talk on everyone's mind. My almost almost death accident did happen two days ago.

"Hey kids, how about we go and have some ice cream afterward? We don't have to tell mom, haha," dad loves to spoil us. Mom would kill us if we ate sweets so late at night. No, scratch that, she'll kill dad instead.

"I won't say anything, dad. Rin, you up for ice cream later? It might help take your mind off your leg?"

"That's true Tashi. Rin you can get whatever you want. Hey, why don't we invite your knight and shiny armor to join?"

He did not just call Sesshomaru that? "No dad! He's not really my friend. He's just an acquaintance. Plus, he has a girlfriend." A catty bitch at that.

"So, it's just for tonight. But, I'll respect your wishes dear. Ah, we're here." I looked out the front of the window to see a large tall building. It had very large tall windows that were tinted dark. Dad found a parking space on the lower parking deck of the garage. "Alrighty kids, lets go."

We followed a line of people where the swimming competition was being held. It was in the middle of the large sports complex. The pool was very large and had three very tall diving boards. Divers that were competing sat on the other end. I couldn't tell which one was Sesshomaru since everyone's hair was tucked away in those awful swim caps and their eyes were covered in googles.

My family and myself made our way up the cement and metal bleachers. We managed to snag the last three seats at the very top. Thankfully, no one I've seen from school was next to us. But that also means the dreaded Monday that awaits me. I tried not to think of it and try to enjoy my weekend. First thing tomorrow, sleeping in since I couldn't today.

The pamphlet they gave out earlier showed that my school was going first. Good! The better we can watch and leave. But I know dad will want to stay to see the whole thing.

"Up first from Kanoya Chi High School, Sakamoto, Sesshomaru," the announcer addressed. I heard everyone I believed was from the same high school shouting from the other side of the large room.

There he was dressed in his all in glory, a navy blue speedo? Oh god! Why? Just why? How can any guy wear those things? It shows the outline of their….why am I thinking that? I kept my eyes on his face from this far away. Before he climbed up the very tall ladder, it looked like he looked my way with a quick smirk. I felt my body stiff up again. I hate this feeling.

My father leaned into my ear and whispered, "don't get any ideas my darling daughter." He then began laughing.

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow, "I'm not. Boys are the least of my worries at this time." I returned my eyes back on Sesshomaru who was already at the top of the diving board. Damn he's a fast climber. He walked towards the end of the board and turned himself around, with the heels of his feet hanging off the edge. A backwards dive? As he stood there, he seemed relaxed as he stood tall. I wonder if he's calculating how he's gonna throw himself into the proper dive?

Just as it seemed like Sesshomaru wasn't going to move, he suddenly threw himself into the air, legs held tight and straight as he flipped his body to the side, then the other and ended with several flips, till he dove head first with a splashless dive? That's the first I've seen of a dive like that. The room cheered with shouting from all schools? "Seems your acquaintance is very popular among all the schools," my father joined in the clapping with the audience.

"Seems like it," I didn't join in with the clapping. I just watched Sesshomaru swim over to the ladder and climb out. Waiting for him to climb out was his catty girlfriend Sara. I watched as she tried to throw her arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips, but he rejected her and he walked off. Makes me wonder if he's finally breaking up with her?

The scoreboards lit up showing he had a perfect score. Figured he would get that. He is a demon after all. He probably has many powers that could outwit other demons.

Just as it seemed like it started, it finally came to an end. "Are you kids ready to go get some ice cream?"

"I am dad! You ready Rin?"

"Yeah," actually I was tired and in pain again. I wanted to be in my bed, under the covers with a good cup of tea. "Hey dad, could you make your tea for me tonight?'

"You okay Rin? In pain?" He had a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm really tired."

"I'll make you a good tea that'll help with the pain and help you rest tonight."

"Thanks dad."

Out in the main lobby crowds gathered to communicate with one another. Some were from my first period class and I noticed they were talking about me. Thankfully my father and Tashi weren't looking and I flipped the bird towards the gossipers. They can say all they want to about me, they aren't gonna hurt my feelings.

Behind them I could see Sara and her group of female followers. Their beady eyes eyed me heavy. I guess Sara found out I was with Sesshomaru today. Like seriously it was just one day and that will be the last time I'll go out exploring with him. She needs to get over herself and go practice that flute of hers.

Just as I thought we were about to leave a familiar female voice came from behind me. "Rin, Mr. Agawa, what a coincidence to see you here tonight," my principal called our way. My family and myself turned around to see Mrs. Sakamoto, with a very striking tall man that almost looks like Sesshomaru. His hair was pulled back into a high thin ponytail. "Rin, how's your leg feeling tonight dear?"

"It's alright," that's a lie. It's calling for an oatmeal bath.

"That's great to hear," she smiled my way. "My dear, this is Rin. The same Rin that Sesshomaru saved the other day and this is her father, Mr. Agawa."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am Sakamoto, Inu no Tashio. Toga for short," he held his hand towards my father.

"Agawa, Kane. My wife Ayane and I are very grateful that your son saved our daughter," they both shook each other's hand.

"It's no problem. Sesshomaru is one of a kind. Izayoi and myself are very grateful that he was able to pull her out of the way before she could suffer more serious injuries. Any word if they were able to find the driver?" Nope.

"We'll, I actually got a call today from the detective and they found the car abandoned in a parking garage. Seems it was stolen earlier that day. Now to find the suspected thief," what? What didn't he tell me? Wait! They must have called while Tashi and I were out or when I fell asleep.

"Well I hope they find them soon. Ah, there's the winning champ of Kanoya Chi High School." Sesshomaru came up beside his father and they were almost like twins, except for their markings and height. Mr. Sakamoto just has thin blue stripes on his cheeks and Sesshomaru has two maroon stripes and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Agawa. Rin, Tashi, glad you both could make it tonight." He held his hand out towards my father and they both too shook hands. I kept my expression plain and nodded his way. I couldn't get the picture of him in a speedo out of my mind.

"It's good to see you too. Yeah, couldn't pass it up when Rin and Tashi asked," I never said a thing, Tashi did. I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut.

Sesshomaru was going to say something else when I heard his catty of a girlfriend Sara, "Sesshomaru, there you are! Come on we're gonna be late for my competition. They changed the time." She eyed me heavily alongside her minion followers. Who has a competition at ten at night? I bet she's lying about it. She's just trying to get him away thinking I'll claim him.

"If you'll excuse me!" He pulled Sara off and I guess he's either giving in or giving her a pep talk about space? Her minions followed them.

Sesshomaru's father Toga, placed his hands to his hips as he looked their way and said, "I don't see why my son is with her. They don't have the perfect chemistry to be together. Her family, there's something I just don't like about them. Sara's family thinks my son will work for them after he graduates high school. Hate to break it to her family, Sesshomaru has his eyes set to attend University of Oxford next year to study law. He hasn't told her yet."

"A law student? Pretty nice career. I can tell your son is a very bright student. Which path is he going for law wise?" My father asked, curiously.

"Mhm, I think he wants to be a family lawyer. I kind of hoped he would have chosen my career, a private investigator, but I want my kids to succeed with whatever career they choose." Did he say private investigator? Maybe if mom and dad have the money we could hire him to find my….no! That might not be the best thing right now.

I didn't fully face them, but I could see in the corner of my eye that Sara was arguing with Sesshomaru. From the way her mouth was moving, it looked like she was saying, " _I came to your event tonight, why not mine?"_ Gee I wonder why? Would it be wrong if I called her Karen to her face?

"Anyways, you all take care. It was wonderful to meet you all. We'll have to have dinner sometime," Mr. Sakamoto announced. Our family's together for dinner? I'll pass when that day comes.

"Yes, most definitely," my father shook Mr. Sakamoto hand one last time.

* * *

On the car ride home, after we had got ice cream, Tashi had fallen asleep. He had a fun and long day today. I was wide awake and back to looking at the passing city. Ever since we moved out here I hardly talk, even to my parents. I love them with all my heart, but I just miss home. We had a huge property with fields that I could go out and take lots of pictures. A sled hill to go riding down on blow up pool toys. Like my pink penguin that goes down on its belly. I missed getting videos of just going down that special hill. It was an adrenaline rush.

I felt a few tears drip down my cheek and I think father noticed. "You okay dear?"

"Yeah, I just hate the city so much. I miss home. It sucks we had to move all the way out here. Why did I ever go out in the woods to begin with?" I threw my face into my hands and rested them on my lap. I tried my best to ease the pain I'm feeling, but it just came out. "Why does everything bad happen to me? Why did my birth mother abandon me? What have I done for those..." My father wouldn't let me finish.

He pulled the car over quietly, he didn't want to wake Tashi and pulled me close to him, "my baby girl, I know your pain. If I had the power to turn back time of what happened in the woods I would. What you saw was traumatic and I wish I could find a way to make you forget. I promise I will always protect you. That's why your mother and I upgraded your phone. If anything were to happen to you, we can find you easily that way.

"With your birth mother, that's hard to say. Turning back time wouldn't have stopped that. I know you want to find her and get your reasoning why she gave you up the way she did. This is gonna sound strange, maybe we could ask Sesshomaru's father to help out? He is a P.I!"

No! No, "I don't want to right now." Another lie. I do want to find her. Maybe find out who my birth father is too.

My father still held me close to him, "it's your decision baby girl. Let's get you both home. Do you still want my special tea?"

I finally looked up to him and wiped my tears away, though some crept out, "yes please." It might take me a few cups to fall asleep tonight. "I love you daddy." I haven't called him that in years.

It made him smile hearing me call him daddy. I think I saw a few teardrops leave his left eye. "I love you too, peanut." He looked back at Tashi who was curled up, laying down on the back seat, "maybe after we put Tashi to bed, want to watch a movie?"

I looked at the dashboard and it was almost 11:30 at night. "If I fall asleep, are you gonna carry me to bed?" I asked as he started driving again.

"Haha, yes I would still do that. Horror or comedy tonight?" I didn't have to think of that.

There is one horror movie I can watch and laugh at because this certain character gets revenge on her bullies. "Can we watch the 1970's Carrie?"

"A good old American classic. Tomorrow as a family we'll all watch a movie together." That would be nice.

* * *

Haha, I had so much fun writing the scene with Rin freaking out of Sesshomaru in a speedo. Do you think he'll break up with Sara soon? What about Rin's past? Her and her father have a special bond don't you think? What do you think will happen when Rin goes back to school on Monday?

Didn't think I would get three different chapters of three different stories up this quickly. Guys don't forget to check out my other stories.

Guys I've updated the following stories: Rin and Sesshomaru moments and My Forever Heart: The Sequel. Please check them out if you haven't. Have a great weekend and practically one more day till we see the 4th episode of Yashihime!.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Rain pounded against my bedroom window very early Monday morning. Great, I have to walk to school in this. Maybe I can ask mom or dad to drive me and Tashi today? But that also means, in just a few hours, I'll be facing the faces of those students and their gossiping mouths. I just gotta get through the day, or I should say days. I'm not afraid to face my fears, just as long they don't overcrowd me, ask their stupid questions and I'll be good.

I sat up and stretched every inch of me. I noticed that my cut along my leg wasn't hurting that much this morning, which I was happy about. But I was still gonna cover it up with over the knee socks. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was just after six. "Might as well get ready for the day."

I got my daily shower, dressed for school in the ugly ass uniform and then I woke up Tashi. My daily routine for the weekdays. Out in the front room, I found both my parents having their cup of morning tea. "Good morning Rin," they both greeted me.

"Morning," I greeted with a yawn. I really wished I could sleep in more. I noticed on the table that they had breakfast already made. "You made breakfast?"

My mother patted the space next to her as she said,"I thought you and Tashi could use some of my cooking this morning. It's been so long since I made you my rice porridge, with eggs and bacon." It has been. I took my seat next to her and I looked down at the bowl that was steamy hot.

I took a medium sized bite and it brought back a lot of memories. Those were the days when Tashi and me would come inside after having fun in the snow. Mom would have her exact rice porridge and hot cocoa waiting for us when we came inside. It was the best comfort food. "Mhm," I couldn't help it. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime dear. Oh! Good morning Tashi, I made you breakfast."

Tashi joined us at the table, sat next to dad and took a bite of his food, "mmh. So good. You guys are up early?"

"Yeah, your mother and I couldn't sleep. So we decided to take you to school today. Take your time eating you two." I'll take all the time that I have. "Rin, don't let the kids get to you today over that video. Just ignore them, okay?"

Since I had a mouth full of food, I just nodded my head that I would obey my father's orders. At least, I hope I can. If anything I'll just use my words. If I don't use them, I'll just stare them down and walk off. I had a strong feeling I'll be meeting the eyes of Sara and her minion followers.

"Yes, what your father said. You are so bright my darling and remember their words mean nothing. We have your back dear, I know Tashi does too. Right dear?" Mother looked across the table towards him.

"Yep. Maybe Sesshomaru will put them in their place? Haha" Tashi, joked.

I really don't care if he does. Though he did stop me from punching that one bastard last week. Plus, he possibly saved me from facing punishment. To keep my mind off of today, I had to think of what Tashi and I will have for dinner. Maybe a popular american fried chicken sandwich? I have to get a few ingredients to make it. Maybe get some potatoes and make some homemade french fries?

Mother placed her hand along mine, looked at me with her gentle smile and asked, "so Rin, what do you have planned for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking of making a fried chicken sandwich and homemade french fries. Though I'm gonna need to get a few of the ingredients," I know we have some spices, but not the typical ones used on chicken.

"I'll leave you the card so you can shop after school. I might have you both pick up a few things for me." She looked at the time on her phone and I had a feeling that it was time to go. "Are you two ready to leave for school?"

Nope, "yes." I hate lying.

* * *

The walk towards the doors of my high school felt very long. It was like every time I almost reached the doors, it would expand out longer. I feel like I'm in a Twilight Zone episode. I stopped in my tracks, closed my eyes and took a deep inhale. Yes, I was making a fool of myself standing under my umbrella in the rain. I was trying to calm these nerves that came on all of a sudden.

I felt the eyes and mouths of passing students. "It's the girl Sesshomaru saved last week," one girl whispered.

"You think she's going to try and sway her with him?" Not happening. He's not my type, though he does like being outdoors and exploring.

I looked at the passing couples way, just death stared at them and told them out loud, "what are you looking at?"

They both rolled their eyes, walked off and acted like I didn't hear them, "what a bitch. She has no way to get together with Sesshomaru." I wanted to say more to them, but I held my tongue and walked inside the school of hell.

Inside students gathered like they did the first day I was here. Talking amongst themselves, sucking face of their significant other and just walking towards wherever they were heading. Some of the commotion came to a halt as they all looked my way. I did the same thing I did earlier and stared them down. How bad I wanted to give them the finger. I just walked off for my locker to change shoes.

I was about to walk down the exact hallway where my locker was when I was stopped by the catty Sara and her crew. "Sophomore, you have caused quite a stir after being here for one week."

"Your point? Is this about the incident that happened last Thursday?" I raised an eyebrow her way. Of course it would be. "I would have been roadkill if it wasn't for Sesshomaru being there at that exact time."

"That and Saturday night at Sesshomaru's diving competition. I saw him looking up at you and I knew he was smirking your way. I could see the look in your eyes and I know you were smitten seeing him in a speedo," she did not just say that?

"You think that I was smitten?" I just let out a laugh. "I wasn't smitten by any means. I was turned off by him in a speedo." I actually still can't get the picture of him that night out of my mind. All tall, tight muscles along his abdomen and legs. I'm now feeling myself blushing again.

Sara grabbed my chin and examined my red face, "you're blushing! You have a crush on Sesshomaru!"

I don't and I know what the issue is, "you're jealous? You think I'll take him from you or that he'll leave you for me. Well that won't happen. I have no feelings for Sesshomaru whatsoever. So if you don't mind, let me go!"

I ripped her hand right off my chin, just as the principle, Mrs. Sakamoto walked by. Great. "What's going on here?" She demanded. Her arms were crossed with her right foot tapping the floor.

"Nothing, Mrs. Sakamoto. I was just checking to see how our newest student was after her near hit and run last week." Bullshit.

"Miss Asano, you know I can tell when you are lying? Now! I want actual truth. Are you taking your anger out on Miss Agawa because my stepson broke up with you?" So he finally broke up with her?

"No, Mrs. Sakamoto." She turned to face me with heavy eyes, "come on girls, we better get too homeroom before the bell rings." She waved her hand for her minions to follow.

After they walked off, I rubbed my chin from where it was grabbed. It actually hurt. "Miss. Agawa, are you okay?" Mrs. Sakamoto asked, worried.

"I'm okay. Just didn't expect a group huddle about what happened last week."

"I know what you mean dear. But don't let Sara get to you. She'll get over herself about Sesshomaru and will find someone she's meant to be with." I bet he's happy to be out of that relationship. "Anyways, I hope your time here gets better and please consider joining a club. With the photography club it could boost your chances at getting a scholarship," she announced.

"Scholarship?" I never thought about looking to get one.

"Yes, there are several you can choose from. If you go speak with Ms. Kaede, she can help you get started, but also think about joining a club. It will improve your chances."

Why clubs? "I'll think about it, but I should be heading for my homeroom now." I really don't want to be late for Mr. Jakotsu's class. I've never met a teacher with such high strong energy. Always wearing a hairband with fluffy black wolf ears attached to them.

"Take your time dear and have a great day," she smiled happily at me.

"You too."

As I was heading up the stairs to my class a gentle male voice that I recognized called up my way. "Good morning, Rin. I see you are improving today." I turned around to see Sesshomaru several steps behind me. He had a soft smile on his lips. I guess the break up really didn't affect him? It's more like he's pleased to finally be over with Sara.

"Morning, yeah my leg wasn't hurting this morning." I turned back around to walk up the rest of the stairs. Why do I feel so calm?

"That's good," he joined me by walking the rest of the stairs. "So what did Izayoi have to say to you?"

Did he over hear our conversation? "She thinks that I should try to join the photography club and then go for a scholarship for my passion." Am I really having a conversation with him?

"It doesn't hurt to try." He really is making me feel calm.

"I'll think about it." If I do join, I'll have to make an excuse why I don't want to travel to Yamanashi. "I need to get to class." I then began walking off, only for my hand to be lightly grabbed. "What?" My voice still remained calm.

"Something's troubling you? Do you have time to talk?"

"It's nothing, just a bad night of sleep and no, I have to be in class. I'll talk with you later." I can't believe I said that. He let go of my hand and I walked off.

* * *

Rin's energy seems so off today? Something must have happened or got said to her? Her lovely scent of coco butter and vanilla was weak and drained of life. Where it's usually alive and alert. It could also be the weather that could be getting to her. I just put it off and went about my day. I had an early student council meeting, normal day of classes, a quick dive meet, with practice and then an evening of food shopping.

Since I finally broke up with Sara over the weekend, I feel like I have relief lifted off of my shoulders. No more of her asking me to come see me perform or why don't you take me out on dates anymore. Her type of date requires group dates, which I hate. When she became angry, her scent of plums smelled rotten.

I could now go out and enjoy my time in the woods for walks, relax by the river, read and clear my mind. Sara never wanted to go with me to do that. She preferred shopping at the mall and getting her hair and nails done. It would be nice to have someone who enjoys being out in nature for walks, picnics next to hidden lakes and possibly camping trips. I would keep her safe and warm at night.

I cleared my thoughts, walked into the small room where one the members of the student council were waiting for me. "Yo! Sesshomaru, you finally arrived," the leecher, Miroku announced. This dude is just like Muso and gets his ass smacked around by his girlfriend Sango. Classes haven't even started and he already has a red handprint on the right side of his face.

"Miroku, I see you got a handful of Sango again! It seems you and Muso still can't learn your lesson on women."

"Haha, yeah. We had another new senior student starting today and I thought it would be nice to give her a tour of the school," he joked by laughing.

"By tour, you mean asking her to bear your child?" I raised an eyebrow his way. I still don't understand why Sango hasn't broken up with him yet.

"Uhh...yeah. Anyways, after Koga arrives we can get to work on finalizing the papers for our senior trip this fall," he began shuffling blanks papers to keep his mind focused. "So I heard you and Sara are finally over?"

"It doesn't take long for the rumors to spread, but yes. Sara and I are officially over. But enough about that, our main focus is on the senior trip and having all the seniors help pitch in with cleaning the city." I can scratch Sara and her girlfriends off the list with helping us.

"True, man I can't wait to get out of the city and enjoy the countryside of Yamanashi. It would have been nice to do our senior trip there during winter. I heard they get a good amount of snow for sledding and all that," I rather enjoy the beauty of the snow from a cabin in the woods. "I heard the new sophomore that you saved last week is from there. Maybe we could ask where the best places to hang out there are?"

"You're referring to Rin? How is it you know that?"

Miroku threw a hand behind his shoulders as he laughed it off, "I may have overheard your stepmother ask her."

"Of course you would eavesdrop. Do you have anything better to do and listen to a person's conversation?"

"Not really, but still wouldn't hurt to ask the girl. Another thing, do you have a crush on her? There's a rumor going around that you both hung out over the weekend. Plus the night of your diving competition, people saw you looking up at her just before your dive."

Koga came in just before I could answer, "yeah, what he said."

"That is no one's business but my own." I do find Rin interesting, but I'm in no mood to date at this time. "Enough about Rin, let's get this meeting going."

* * *

It feels so good to be in regular human clothes than a stupid uniform. I could wear my favorite clothes of jeans, tanks, flannel shirts and boots. Tashi and I both finished our homework early and headed out to get some shopping done. The sky was clear and the sun was close to setting. "Got to make this trip quick, Tashi."

"Okay Rin. Do you want to have another movie night?" He joyfully asked.

"We can. Which movie?" I'll watch whatever he wants to watch.

"Howl's Moving Castle!" Such a great pick.

"Perfect. We could watch it while eating dinner."

Tashi wrapped his arms around my waist. He said the sweetest thing that could bring tears to my eyes. "Rin, I love having you as a big sister. Though we are not blood related, I will always look up to you in my time of need."

I stopped walking, got down to his level and wrapped my arms around him. "Tashi, I love having you as a little brother. Just remember you can come to me, always."

"I promise I will." I kissed his forehead and we continued on towards the store.

We didn't have a big shopping list. Just had to get the following: boneless chicken breast, rolls, lettuce, tomato, potatoes, different spices and a few things mom needed. Thankfully, I remembered our reusable shopping bags to carry our food home.

Tashi told me about his day at school and how he's going to be staying after school on Thursday's for soccer. "That's neat. I'm still debating staying after school that day for the photography club. My principal said it could help land me a scholarship."

"What! Really? Don't think, just do it. Rin, you have so much potential. Humans and demons would come far and wide to see your art. Mom and dad would say the same thing. Remember how you said that one day I could become a famous soccer player?"

I had to smile when he said that, "yes. I know and you still can." I took a deep inhale and let it out. "Okay, I'll join the club. We're gonna have to find a meeting point on Thursday's."

"We can figure that out tomorrow, possibly after school." Tashi began waving his arm as he called out, "hey Sesshomaru."

I looked up to see him standing several feet ahead of us. "Tashi, good to see you and you too Rin."

"Hello," was all I said to him. It's a relief to see him in just regular clothes again, instead of a school uniform and that speedo.

"Thank you again for inviting us to your diving competition. I hope to see more in the future," Tashi expressed with joyfulness.

"There will be more to come in the next few weeks. I'll let Rin know when that time comes," as he winked my way again. Why is it when he does that I feel myself blush?

"Awesome. Were you ever scared that first time you dove off that high?" Tashi curiously asked.

"Yes, but after practicing with the lower dives I got over my fear pretty quickly." He doesn't seem like the one to have fears?

I looked at the time on the wall and realized that it was getting darker out. "I hate to break this conversation, but Tashi and I need to get home soon."

I noticed Sesshomaru looked at the big clock when he unexpectedly asked, "would you allow me to walk you both home? Something tells me that you don't like walking home in the dark."

True, but it's more that I feel that I'm being watched by hidden eyes. "I don't know," I still hardly know him.

"Come on, Rin. It won't hurt to have Sesshomaru walk us back to the apartment. Besides, a lot could happen from here to home," Tashi speaks the truth. Someone could jump us and rob us of our food and money.

"You can walk us home," I informed him as we walked towards the registers.

After our groceries were bought, we headed out into the cool night. The sky was dark, but you couldn't see the stars. This is why I miss the country. I used to love laying out back and watch shooting stars, look for planets through a telescope and look up to the moon.

"So, do you both have any plans tonight?" Sesshomaru asked, when we were two blocks away from the apartment.

I answered, "not much. Going to make dinner and have a movie night." I might as well ask, "and what about you?"

"Some homework, dinner and I might get some reading in."

"Mmh." For a busy schedule he has all day, he sure can find time to get stuff done. The last two blocks we walked went by quickly. We all stood outside the apartment where my home resides. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." I still can't believe the words that have been coming out my mouth today.

"You too, Rin." What is this odd feeling that I'm having? Why of all days that I'm starting to feel calm? I hope that I get over this and go back to the way I usually feel.

* * *

I'm sorry for not posting lately. FF has been acting up and not allowing chapters to show up. It's fixed now, yay! I hope this chapter was all to your liking. Do you think Rin is developing feelings for Sesshomaru?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

It's been about a month since I've joined the photography club. It's okay and everyone is nice, but I only joined so I can try and get a scholarship. When I told my parents the news they were thrilled. They were only antsy when I told them where the club goes for the new school year. I reassured them that I wouldn't be going.

The club leader, Koharu, encouraged us to do a weekend project and go out somewhere different to take photos. Somewhere that makes us feel at home. The woods made me feel at home, but I'm not going to Yamanashi. I wonder if there are any wooded areas around Kagoshima? I'll have to look up some places nearby that are nature wise for me. The person or I should say demon, that would know was Sesshomaru. I guess I can ask him later. He tends to walk with me every Thursday after school to get Tashi. "I'll ask him on the walk home today."

"I can't wait to see your photos next week. Till then, have an amazing evening," Koharu finally released us and what a relief. Heavy black clouds started to form outside and I wanted to get Tashi and myself home before the storm started. The weatherman said it was gonna be bad and that hail was possible tonight.

I made it to the front grates and Sesshomaru was waiting like always. A month had passed since he broke up with Sara. I could tell he feels a lot better being single. She no longer was bearing down his back and begging him to see her perform. "Ready to go?" He always asks, walking out the school gates together.

"Yeah, I need to get Tashi home before this impending storm hits." I looked up to the sky and it looked like it could rain on us any moment.

He popped open a large black umbrella for us to be under. "I got us covered. So, how was the photography club today?" He suddenly took my hand in his. That's a first. I hope people don't get the impression and think we are dating.

"It was okay. Koharu wants us to go out somewhere that makes us feel at home and take photos." I guess I should ask him now, "would you by chance know where I can find a forest nearby? Preferably within a few miles?"

"Akan-Mashu National Park, I think you would like. But that's about a thirty-five hour drive." Too far for me.

"Anything else close by?"

"The island of Yakushima is close by. It's about four hours by boat. I could take you. I've been meaning to go there and take in the scenery."

I had a feeling he would ask that. "I guess, I would have to ask my parents first." I know they will say it's okay. They like Sesshomaru. "Koharu wants us to show our work by next Thursday."

"Ask your parents tonight. If they say yes, then I'll take you and Tashi tomorrow after school." Did he say tomorrow?

"We wouldn't be able to stay long…"

"It will be a weekend camping getaway." Camping? Oh how I miss camping. Being surrounded by a campfire and just being under the stary night sky.

"I don't know," I love camping, but I don't know anything about the island. Plus, I still don't know much about Sesshomaru.

"Would it make it comfortable if I invite others to come along?" Others?

"I hope you don't mean the punk I almost punched a month ago?" That bastard will have a black eye if he lays another hand on me.

"No, Muso's more interested in looking at himself in a mirror then being outdoors." Who does he mean then? "I meant my younger half-brother Inuyasha, his girlfriend Kagome and a few others. Kagome has a younger brother that's Tashi's age, so he would have someone to hang out with." If I'm allowed to go, including Tashi, he will at least have someone to hang with.

"Let me ask my parents first and I'll get back to you tonight."

"Alright," was all he said.

It's getting colder out and I was in the mood for hot stew. Beef and vegetable stew in fact. Since father has a garden, I have easy access to fresh herbs. The best type of food to have during this type of season and impending weather for tonight.

Tashi was waiting for me out on the soccer fields with his other little friends. His eyes lit up seeing me coming his way. He waved goodbye to his friends and ran towards us. "Hey guys!"

I let go of Sesshomaru's hand and pulled my little brother in a hug. "Hey Tashi, how did practice go?" I took his hand and we left for home.

"It went great. What about your club?"

"It went alright. I have a project to do before next week. I have to go somewhere that makes me feel at home. So we might go camping tomorrow."

I felt his hand tighten within mind, "we're not going to Yamanashi are we?"

"No, it's a place called Yakushima."

Sesshomaru suddenly took my other hand in his and asked, "is there something you both don't like about Yamanashi? Did something happen there to you all?"

It's a secret that can't be told. If word got out or around, my family, but mostly me, would be in danger. "It's….it's nothing to worry about." I just want to feel like myself again.

"Alright." It seems like he really wants to know, but he won't. No one will know my past. "I did want to ask you about Yamanashi. Where are the best places to hang out?"

"It's horrible." That's a lie. I love it there and I will return one day when I know that I can. "Why do you ask?"

"The seniors get to choose a place to go for an annual trip and we were debating about Yamanashi. I heard you're from there."

"The senior class would be better off visiting Tokyo." Why of all places, does it have to be my old hometown?

"They always go there. This year will be different. But anyways, I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully you'll be able to go."

We stood outside the apartments just as a clash of thunder echoed through the sky. No rain yet, but I know it will be starting any moment. "I'll message you sometime later with their answer." With that, after he left, Tashi and myself got into our apartment.

* * *

A screen shot emerged on a computer screen on the countryside of Yamanashi. The man behind the computer was cold hearted and angry. He was looking for revenge for his younger brother Bankotsu. Weeks ago he was arrested for murdering a local innocent demon male for nothing. This man hated all demons with a passion. He wished he could annihilate them all from this world. They were worthless to him.

Because of everything that had happened, he went into hiding for the time being. He was hidden in a secured shelter underground in the forest. The only ones who knew where he was at was his family and his followers.

The elder brother wanted his revenge on the girl in the video. "She's the one who saw everything unfold that afternoon. She had the video and photo evidence to have Bankotsu arrested," he addressed, sipping over a glass of scotch. "I will find you my dear. You can run and try to hide, but I will catch up to you soon."

The photo was a tab blurry, but he could make out who was in the photo. It was just a photo of the girl's face he was looking at. He was unsure of what city she was in since all evidence was erased off the net, including the video. He knew his job now was to send his goons to every city in Japan till she was found. "Enjoy the time you have left my dear. Your life will be cut short before you know it."

* * *

Tashi and I arrived with Sesshomaru at the docks for Kagoshima as we waited for everyone else to arrive. We would be spending three nights away from home, camping out on an island, four hours away. There was no school on Monday so it would be a little getaway vacation. I don't see how mom and dad can be so accepting towards this. You would think with everything that has happened that they would have us stay in doors at all cost.

While we were at school today, mom and dad prepared our camping bags. Mom made sure we had clean warm clothes, premade food and all other things that we would need. She even charged some extra batteries for my camera. Dad got the good tent out of storage and our sleeping bags. He even packed up some of his herbs that makes his good tea.

I've noticed I'm coming around more and slowly talking to others. Which scares me sometimes. I feel like if I get close to someone that I might say something that shouldn't be said. Like what happened in the woods or about me being abandoned as a newborn. I just have to keep in mind what I say this weekend.

I'm still kind of shocked we're going without parental supervision. In situations that involve a lot of young teenagers being away from home, a parent or two would be there to make sure things go in order. I'm surprised dad didn't offer to come along. I guess everyone that is going tonight is very responsible. I never met the others that were coming with us today...scratch that. I believe I had met Sesshomaru's younger brother last month, but that was for a short minute because he was delivering our pizza. Plus Kohaku and Koharu were tagging along.

"Hey Rin, how much more time do we have to wait?" Tashi must be getting antsy having to wait.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully not too much longer." I know he's getting hungry and so am I. Mom made a snack bento box for the ride over and a thermos filled with hot tea. I think she made enough for everyone for the small trip over. All of which was stored in a rolling cooler.

As we still waited, I noticed Sesshomaru's elf-like ears perked up. "I can hear their cars coming. They're about a mile out. So we can get on the boat and wait for them."

"Sweet. Hey Rin, what are we doing for dinner tonight?" Tashi is always hungry.

"We'll see what mom packed us later. If you're hungry, you can have one of the snacks she packed."

"Sounds good."

The ferry we were taking was quite large. It had a white body and two yellow stripes that wrapped around the frame of the top and lower deck. Since it was just a short four hour ride over to the island, we just brought our belongings with us inside. Inside the ferry were colorful cushion seats that were lined up side by side. I was gonna grab a window seat though it would be a tight space with all of our stuff when Sesshomaru pulled my hand to stop me. I turned with a confused look, "are we not sitting here?"

"No, we're gonna have a better place to sit upstairs. It has an open area for all of us and our belongings." Like a large cubical?

"Okay."

Sesshomaru led us up a staircase and I understood what he meant when we made it up here. The space we would be taking was large and wide. The floors were lined with tatami mats and square cubical to store our shoes. Tashi was overjoyed seeing the space will be sitting for the next four hours. "Rin! This is so cool. Let's sit by the window, okay?"

"Sure. Remember to take your shoes off." Tashi tends to forget when he's excited.

"Kay," he did as I told him, stuck them in a cubby hole, walked over to the wall and looked out the window. "I can't wait till we take off. What kind of ferry is this again?"

I wasn't sure what type of boat this was and I was gonna answer him, but Sesshomaru beat me to the punch. "It's a jetfoil." My heart skipped a beat. It was the same type of boat Tashi parents lost their lives on six years ago. "Is this your first time on one, Tashi?"

I already noticed Tashi's change of emotions from joyfulness to sorrow, "Yeah." He was already hiding his face against my ribcage and arms wrapped around my waist. "Rin, the same thing won't happen, will it?" His voice was shaking with fear and his tears began to soak my flannel shirt.

Before I answered, I held him tighter and told him, "no. I promise nothing will happen."

"Is he alright?"

I turned to Sesshomaru and told him, "Yeah. He will be." I guess I should tell him. "Tashi's parents died in a jetfoil accident six years ago when he was just two." I turned back to my brother and rubbed Tashi's hair behind his ear to comfort him. "We just didn't know it was this type of ferry." I pulled back and wiped his tears away, "everything will be okay Tashi. I promise."

I know how Tashi feels. The fear of the ferry catching fire, sinking and drowning was his biggest fear. He has no problem with other types of boats, but a jetfoil was his biggest fear. Tashi hugged me once more, wiped his own tears away, gave me that reassuring smile he always gives me and whispered, "thanks again, Rin."

I only smiled at him when a loud group of people headed our way. I turned to see a young group of teens close in age to me and Sesshomaru. There were four girls and four boys, along with a younger boy about Tashi's age. I knew two people from the group, Kohaku and Koharu. Three of the older teens were demons and the other three were human.

They all must be couples? Out of six who I'm meeting for the first time, I only recognized the silver haired half demon, Inuyasha. He was the first out of the group to greet us, "yo! Great seat picking guys."

"I totally agree, Inuyasha. Finally a three day weekend away from the parents. Man, I can't wait to explore the island with you all." Another boy came around the half demon and the first thing I saw was half a swollen face and several red prints. I've heard rumors of a boy at our school who consistently gets smacked around by his girlfriend. So he must be the one. I noticed he was looking my way, with a goofy grin. "This must be, Rin. I've heard so much about you."

I watched as his hand came towards my shoulder and was stopped instantly by a familiar hand. I noticed that it was once again Sesshomaru. "Miroku, when are you gonna learn about putting your hands on females that you just met?" So he just like that bastard Sesshomaru stopped me from assaulting last month.

Following Sesshomaru's questioning came an angry female, "Yeah, Miroku! When are you going to learn?" The female came around and literally smacked his backside. "Anyways, hi Rin. I'm Sango. It's finally wonderful to meet you in person finally." At least she was generous to greet me before reaching a hand out my way. Sango is very pretty with dark brown hair pulled all the way back into a long ponytail. She is taller than me, built well and looks to be very athletic.

"Nice to meet you too," I shook her hand properly. Remember to not reveal anything about yourself. I was greeted by everyone else from the group as they all got themselves settled. We all took our seats and soon they all had a conversation going. They all were discussing what they wanted to do starting tonight, after they had their tents set up.

I'm not sure what I wanted to do since this my first time visiting. Maybe stargaze? It feels like forever since I could see the stars. I could tell all the constellations in the sky from memory. My favorite out of all of them was the pegasus. Which is also my favorite greek mythology creature. The body of a horse and wings like an eagle, which I find to be very majestics.

Half-hour later we were finally on our way. Tashi clung to me quickly when we first took off. The same fear came back for him. He cradled into my lap and his tears came out slowly. I whispered to him and reassured him that we will be okay. He didn't say anything. Everyone around asked if all was okay. I just lied and said he's not used to being away from home for this long. They don't need to know the truth.

Sesshomaru was generous and handed me a blanket to cover Tashi and me. I'm grateful the ferry provides these types of necessities for short trips. He fell asleep fifteen minutes into the trip. Kagome's brother Sota, who was actually friends with Tashi, also fell asleep. Not long after I too fell asleep. I just didn't realize who I fell asleep against.

* * *

Once again I leave you all with a cliffhanger. Bwahaha! What do you think will happen on their three day weekend away from home? Who do you think the mysterious person that is after Rin? Do you think Rin might slip and open up about herself a little more?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Not even thirty minutes into our group trip, I felt a slight thud against my right shoulder. I turned my head slightly from my book to see Rin had fallen asleep. It didn't bother me and she looked quite peaceful and relaxed. She seems to be one of those types of people who could fall asleep on long road trips, or in our case a boat trip. Her younger brother Tashi remained asleep in her arms. I can see they have such a strong bond, even though they are not blood related.

This weekend I hope that Rin and I could have some alone time together. Just for a few hours. I think it's time that we got to know one another, but mostly I wanted to know more about her. I know she's adopted and would be nice to know the story behind that. I wonder if she's met her actual birth mother? Even her birth father? Or maybe her adoption was a closed adoption? I would also like to know what got her interest in photography.

As I continued to look at Rin, I could feel the eyes of everyone on us. I of course looked over to see they were in fact looking our way. Though I couldn't hear their thoughts, I could read their eyes. They were wondering if I had feelings for her and if anything was going on between us. Nothing was going on between us as of yet, but I started to have feelings for her that Saturday when we hung out. When I had Rin get into a photo with her brother, her quick smile changed how I felt for Sara. Her face was so relaxed, pure and not caked with any make-up. Her scent of coco butter and vanilla fit her personality; calm and reserved.

Then there was that night when she came with her father and brother to my diving competition. She looked quite cute, all blushed from seeing me in a speedo. I could hear her heart race from where I stood that night. It fluttered with butterflies. What's more funnier was actually hearing Rin's father tell her to not get any ideas.

As I still allowed Rin to sleep against my shoulder, I overheard the group speak about what they wanted to do starting tonight. A group dinner was their first priority. Then after, I think they planned to spend alone time with their partners. Maybe after the younger two kids go to bed, I hope Rin will enjoy a small stroll along the shore with me. We wouldn't walk too far off from camp.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha is too loud.

"Keep your voice down, Inuyasha. There are people sleeping." Rin, Tashi and Sota are not the only ones asleep on this jetfoil. Across from us looked to be a wedding party resting up for what will be someone's big day tomorrow. "What do you want half-breed?"

"Geez you're in a mood tonight. So do you like her?" It's none of his concern.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Just asking. You usually don't like someone that close up against you."

"Your point?" He's gonna bring up Sara, after I told him to never mention her name to me again.

"When Sara tried to do that, you pushed her away," he reminded me. "Why all the sudden are you allowing this girl to rest up against you?"

"I didn't allow it to happen. Rin just happened to fall asleep and I'm not gonna push her off. Don't bring up Sara again!" Her family is still trying to contact me and make me rekindle our relationship. I don't care to be with her again, nor join her family's business.

They ran a very popular boutique in the city that sold instruments. I didn't care for that type of stuff. Plus, they were a family that wasn't friendly towards demons. They were only acceptable towards Sara's demon group of friends, including me when we were together. Now that we were finally separated, I can focus on school finals next year and start university next summer.

I ignored the group and went back to my reading. While we are away this weekend, I needed to get some diving practice in and I knew the perfect place to go. I hope that Rin would like to join and watch. If she does join, she doesn't have to worry about me in a speedo, though I couldn't stop seeing her reaction in my mind. For now I'll leave her to rest against my shoulder and I'll continue with my reading.

Two hours into our trip the jetfoil crashed into a wave. I reacted quickly, wrapped my arm around Rin and Tashi, when the most of the group bounced up and came back down hard. That sudden movement awoke everyone.

* * *

All I remember before I passed out was comforting Tashi from his fear of the jetfoil. But what awoke me was feeling myself being grabbed around the waist and a slight thud under me. I didn't bounce. When I felt like I was free from the grip, I opened up my eyes slowly, turned my head to find I was laying up against Sesshomaru. What? How? Oh god! I sat up fast, with Tashi still in my lap. I felt myself blush and I still hate that feeling. "Sorry," was all I could say. I feel so embarrassed.

"It's quite alright," he doesn't seem fazed by what happened. "Did you rest well?"

"Uhh..yeah." As I was trying to come back to reality, Tashi moved from my lap, but stayed by my side, clinging tightly. I know whatever that slight bounce was scared him. So I did the big sister thing; poured him a cup of tea that was still hot and served him one of the many snacks mom made for us and wrapped the blanket around his back.

"Rin, are you gonna have some?" He turned to look up at me with a raised eyebrow.

I was more thirsty than hungry. "Just a little thirsty. I'll eat later tonight." I wasn't big on snacking before dinner.

I still felt embarrassed for what happened earlier with Sesshomaru. I couldn't look at him for the rest of the ride, but I did feel his eyes on me every so often. I tried to focus on other things. I knew when we arrived at our campsite that I would set up the large tunnel tent dad provided Tashi and me. It had an opened screened roof to look up at the stars. With tonight being clear, I could look up to the sky and count the stars. Something I missed doing back home.

The last two hours went by quickly and we finally arrived at the docks of Yakushima. The fresh I breathed in when we all stepped off the boat was refreshing to smell, but it wasn't the same when I lived in the country. With the country I could smell the wet dew of the forest and the fresh cut grass. Here I could only smell the salt from the ocean. It was okay, but nothing beats the smell of the outdoors from my old home.

The campsite was about a half mile away from where we were. I didn't mind if we had to walk. The sky was still clear, but turning to dusk. A pinkish purple color, with hints of yellow. With the calm clear sky came chilly wind. I forgot to check the weather for this weekend. I was now feeling cold and was in thin layers of clothes. I had a feeling my jacket was deep in my bag. "I guess I'll have to deal with being cold till we get to camp." I hope know one heard me.

Everyone from the group talked amongst their love partner and left in the direction for camp, when I heard Sesshomaru behind me. "Rin, here." I turned around to find a cotton jacket in his clawed hands. Is he...offering me his jacket? "I see that you are not dressed properly and it wouldn't be great for you to end up sick on our first day here."

True, but I was dressed in jeans, a white tank and light flannel shirt...I see what he means. This outfit was more day than night. "Thank you, but I'll be okay. It's just a half mile walk." A bolt of cold wind blew past us and I nearly fell to my knees from the cold. I knew this wind was mostly coming off the ocean, but it's only October and it shouldn't be that cold.

Tashi grabbed my hand and I knew what he was about to say to me. "Rin? I think it's best if you take Sesshomaru's offer. You know how you get if you get sick."

Tashi is right, when I'm sick I'm miserable. "Okay." I removed my large bag from my back and was gonna grab the jacket from Sesshomaru, but he came around and slipped the material on me instead. "Thank you." His jacket was quite comfy.

"You're welcome," he softly said as he helped put my bag onto my back. "Shall we all head over?"

I looked up ahead to see that the group was far away from us. Damn they walk fast. "Sure."

The last thing to grab was the cooler packed with our food, but Sesshomaru beat me to it and grabbed the handle. "Let's get going before it gets too dark."

Sesshomaru walked before us and I just gazed at him from behind. I don't understand him and I'm not gonna argue. He must think that I'm carrying too much. I think he would be more shocked if he knew I could carry more than my own weight. My father had trained me in backpacking for long hiking trips. I miss those days.

I finally caught up with Sesshomaru and Tashi as we headed for camp. My little brother took my hand as we crossed the street. It was mostly golf carts on the road. I miss the ones we owned. Dad would take us off roaring through the woods and sometimes he took us jumping off of large dirt piles for dirt bikes. That was the best adrenaline rush I ever experienced. What I would give to just spend a day doing that again.

Tashi squeezed my hand and I had a feeling he was having nostalgia. "Rin, remember when dad took us out on ours and he did a flip?"

Oh! I remember that day very well. Mom raised hell on dad when she found out. I lightly laughed and squeezed his hand. "Yes, I do." It will be a memory that I'll always remember. "I almost broke my arm, but ended up with a sprain elbow."

Sesshomaru came up beside us and took my hand in his. "How did that happen? If you don't mind me asking?"

I guess I should tell him since we have a conversation going. "Well...last year around this time, our father made a perchance an off roader golf cart. A used one and being the outdoorsy people like we were, he took us out through the woods, to jump the boulders. Well we made several jumps and came up to a boulder he thought he could jump. Well he made it partially up when the cart tilted backwards and made several flips and...my right arm flung out and took a slight impact with a boulder. It scraped the skin and cracked the olecranon and the trochlear notch bones." The recovery was hell, but it didn't stop me from getting back on.

"Did you suffer any other injuries?"

"No! But thankfully we all were wearing helmets." It could have been worse. "The only thing I have now is joint pain and a scar."

"Did it stop you at all?"

"No, but I was made to wait a month to recover. Same with our father. Mom practically grounded him from his golf cart." I had to laugh. I haven't felt like this in a long time. "After a month of recovery, we got back out and had a fun time just exploring and I got some photos in."

"Rin, that was the day you got the photo of the rare brown bear and her two cubs?"

I had to smile at that memory, "yes."

"How far were you from them?" I knew Sesshomaru would be curious.

"Mhm, well I guess fifty yards at most. They were playing in a river, near a waterfall." The babies were so cute chasing each other and catching their dinner of fish. I can't believe I'm having a full on conversation with Sesshomaru.

"Uhh...speaking of wild animals, what type are out here?" Tashi has a point. We are on an island inhabited with wildlife.

"Many kinds, Tashi. But do worry. They are more afraid of us than we are of them. Look!" Sesshomaru pointed ahead. I turned in the direction he was pointing at. There in the middle of the road was a full grown gray wolf. Our eyes met as his paw scratched and licked the road. His nose lifted into the air, taking in our scent and then he jetted off into the woods. "They only attack if provoked."

"Oh!"

"Tashi, remember dad told us that last year?"

"Oh right!"

Moments later after we continued walking, "we're here!" Sesshomaru announced.

I looked up ahead again to see that we were in fact at our campsite. It was quite large; open fields, trees surrounded in a large circle and the ocean...or bay? Wow! I already knew I was gonna get some amazing photos this weekend.

Our camp spot surrounded a fire pit that was already lit. Good! I can warm up soon. The others were setting up their tents and I should do the same. I pulled all the parts out and started to get the poles into place. I didn't need directions since I have it memorized. I had it all assembled within five minutes. One special thing about this tent, it had separate rooms for Tashi and me to sleep in. Actually it had plenty of room for the whole group. Dad likes to think ahead. "Okay, now to get the sleeping bags." Or in our case an air mattress. "I believe dad gave us the ones that blow up with the push air pump."

I found the pump wrapped up inside and would spend the next several minutes pumping up mine and Tashi's air mattress. My arms were throbbing after I sealed the air up inside. I could throw myself down and go to sleep now, but I needed to eat. I went back outside the tent so I could make mine and Tashi's dinner, but a familiar voice stopped me from opening the cooler. "Here Rin!"

Before me stood Sesshomaru, with a plate of food and a can of soda. "Thanks." On my plate was a hamburger, with all the fixings and on the side was some garlic chips. The soda was a sprite. I followed behind him and joined the others around the campfire. I took my seat along a log bench next to Sesshomaru and Tashi.

It feels weird being this close to a group of people. I told myself that I wouldn't, but I'm out somewhere that makes me feel at home. I took in the smell of the forest, followed by the salty sea air. A perfect mix. One top of the outdoor smell, came from the burger. I could smell all sorts of spices coming from the meat. I took a bite and it practically melted in my mouth.

"Is it to your liking, Rin?" Sesshomaru must be the one who made the burgers.

I had a mouth full of food. I held up a finger that I would answer soon. I just wanted to enjoy the savory flavors; pepper, salt, onion and garlic powder, including bacon strips. After I swallowed, "it's delightful." I don't even remember the last time I had a burger.

"Good."

The night led on and we all soon turned in for the night. Tomorrow I was set to go out and take photos. Sesshomaru told me he would take me to some interestings places on the island. Tashi was set to hang out with Sota, Kagome and Inuyasha and I wasn't sure what they planned to do, but I know my little brother will have fun.

I looked up to the night sky, at the stars that I have missed these past few months. No clouds, but floating stars. I lost track counting them when my world went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was mid morning on a Saturday as Rin and myself ventured out along a trail in the park forest. "Where did you say we were going?"

"The Arakawa Mountain Trail. It has interesting sights. I thought you would like to get photos for inspiration for your club project." It will also lead us to the falls I want to get some dive practice at. We will be gone till almost sundown and I hope with that amount of time to get to know Rin.

"Oh!" Her camera was in hand and ready for whatever catches her eyes. "I hope to get a good sunset photo before the days end, but the spot has to catch my eyes first."

I know of the perfect place, but I won't say anything yet. "You'll find the spot today, if not maybe tomorrow."

"I hope you're right."

I think now is the time to start asking Rin questions about herself. "So, what got you into photography, Rin?" Start slow and work towards the question you want to ask her.

"I think ever since I picked up a camera and took random photos." I watched as she stopped and had her camera ready to take a photo. I turned in the direction she was aiming for. There sitting on a thick stick fence were two whistling green pigeons. They were nuzzling one another and I knew they were mates. "What got you into diving?" she whispered as she took a few shots.

I had to think about that. It's been some time since that night. "It was the summer that I had turned ten and my father took me to the brand new sports complex to see a relative of ours compete in a diving competition. At first I wasn't too intrigued to go, but...then I watched my cousin step forward on that diving board and perform the same dive that I did when you came."

"Did your cousin inspire you for the sport?" She was looking my way now, still holding her camera in hand.

"Yes! He did." But there's another story behind it. "But that was months later."

"Was he there that night you performed?"

My face changed to sorrow remembering that day. I gestured a finger for her to follow as we continued down the trail. "No, he...he died that same year."

"I'm sorry for your loss. What was his name? Was it sudden?" Worse.

I stopped walking and clamped my clawed hands tightly, "His name was Tsukuyomaru and he was killed by someone who hated demons. Poisoned to death, along with others at a nightclub here in the city."

I heard Rin gasp and I knew it would shock her. "Did they ever catch his killer or killers?"

"Yes, they caught him. He was sentenced to death and is still awaiting execution." My hands gripped tighter, until I felt a gentle hand overlap mine. It actually calmed my nerves. "After his death, I begged my father to let me train in the sport in his memory. He didn't hesitate and had me signed up after the funeral. My goal was to do the same dive as my cousin immediately, but then I scared myself by going for the higher diving board then the lower one. It took all the courage to gain that strength to get to where I am today."

"I have a feeling your cousin would be proud of you and the goals you achieved." Rin's right.

"True!" Now to ask Rin another question, "with photography, what's your goal for the future?"

I saw a smile break upon her face. It's good to see that instead of anger or a frown. "To open my own studio gallery. Since I got into the photography club, I'm really focused on getting a scholarship now."

"Do you know which one you'll go for?" I looked these up after she told me her plans. There was plenty to choose from.

"No, so I'll apply to them all and see which one will accept me. For school, I'll be applying to the community college." Rin will be taking a lot of courses to reach that goal. "Your father said that you planned to attend Oxford University for law. What got you to go that route?"

"Movies were what inspired me and stories I've read." Actually my late cousin's story was my inspiration. Tsukuyomaru didn't have a well upbringing and the lawyer that was given the case didn't care about his side of the story about the abuse he had endured from his father. Taigokumaru was mentally ill and tried to manipulate his mind and say his mother was the one who was abusive. It took a new lawyer to finally get him to his mother after his father tried to kill him and himself. Taigokumaru is now in a mental institution where he belongs. With everything Tsukuyomaru had dealt with in his youth, he came out strong and took that pain away by taking up diving.

"Sesshomaru?" I think this is the first time she said my name aloud?

"Yes?" We were now near the cave along the trail. I stopped in front of the path that leads to the deep cave.

"Is there something else on your mind? I can tell you're in deep thought." She's quick to notice.

"I was thinking of why I chose this path. My cousin, Tsukuyomaru and his story." I went on explaining all to Rin of his past and how much he endured and came out to be the man he was until the week he died. All but one thing. "Tsukuyomaru was also a young father. He had a daughter, Shiori, that was born a week before his death." His daughter was his world and so was his human girlfriend, Shizu. He too was also studying to be a lawyer.

Rin's hand remained in mine as it lightly squeezed mine. Her eyes were looking down to the dirt path. "It must be hard for his daughter to grow up and not know who he was. To not know what he dealt with growing up and the obstacles to get to where he was before his death."

Rin will be happy to hear what I'm about to say. "Shiori has been told every story about her late father. She's a bat half-demon and looks so much like her father." Silver hair, purple eyes and very tan skin.

I watched as Rin raised an eyebrow in confusion, "a bat demon? How?"

"That's quite a story that I'll tell you at another time." She only nodded in agreement. I wonder if now is the right time to ask her the question that's been plaguing my mind. "I've been wanting to ask you, what's the story behind your adoption?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's question was something I was preparing for and I told myself that I wouldn't talk about it, but he told me about his cousin and the story behind the inspiration for his own future. So I guess I should do the same, just not my biggest secret that I am hiding. He will never know that story. I looked around to see we were surrounded by others and I didn't want them to hear me. "Can we go somewhere that's private?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he nudged his head for me to follow inside the cave that looked like it had a restaurant. "Are you hungry?" More thirsty than hungry. Plus, we just ate not long ago...how long have we been talking for? I pulled out my phone to see that it was noon. Where has the time gone? "Rin?"

"I'm a little hungry, but I don't have my wallet with me."

The corner of his lips lifted into a smile and I already knew what he was gonna say. "It's on me."

"I'll pay you back when we get back to…"

"It's okay, let's go get a seat in the back corner there." I watched him point to a booth far from anyone's hearing. I nodded again in agreement and followed him to the empty table.

We were about to walk past a group of human males, who were all in the midst of drinking beer and looked to be almost drunk, when one of them grabbed my right wrist unexpectedly and stood in between me and Seashomaru. "Hey there beautiful. What's a girl like you doing with a demon like him?" I could smell beer on his breath and I felt sick to my stomach from the aroma.

"Let me go!" I was about to try and free my wrist from his grip, but someone else did.

I watched as Sesshomaru somehow released his grip and shoved the drunk dude back into the chair. I could see the anger in his eyes. They were red for what the drunk man had just done. "Lay a hand on her again, then I'll call the police!" His voice was so harsh that I had to step back a few feet. I looked all around to see other people looking our way. Okay! Now I feel embarrassed that we caused a scene.

The drunk man tried to stand, "I'll...make you...eat those...words, demon." He lost his footing just as he was about to throw a punch towards Sesshomaru and fell to the floor hard on his butt. He deserved that.

"It seems you passed your limit." His hand held out for mine and I didn't hesitate and allowed him to take me away from the group. Before we walked off, he told the others, "take your ass of a friend out of here before he gets himself knocked out cold and arrested." With that, Sesshomaru led me towards the same table before.

I'll have to thank him for that. Never have I encountered a drunk individual before. I hope that will be the last. When we took our seats, I took a hold of my wrist that was throbbing from that drunk man's grip. "Rin, are you alright? Did he hurt your wrist?"

"I'm alright, just a bit startled and my wrist is just throbbing. Thank you for stopping that ass before he could do worse." My eyes look down at my wrist that now holds a red hand grip. It would be sore for a small bit of time.

"You're welcome," his voice was now soothed, but more concerned. "How did your photos of the parrots turn out?"

I forgot about that. I put the memory of the drunk man behind and looked at the photos I took. The first photo had me smiling. The parrots were looking my way, nudging their heads together. I could see their story of the love they have for each other. "They turned out great."

I showed him the photo and saw him smile in return. "Will that be one of the photos you'll use for your project?"

"I think so, plus many more to come." I still have today and tomorrow to get as many photos as possible.

"We'll check out some other places after we get a bite to eat, only if you still want something?"

A small bite to eat wouldn't hurt, "sure."

As we waited for our server, a very well dressed bird demon, who I believe was the owner, came by our table. "Excuse me, I would like to apologize for what happened to your date, sir."

Date? The word almost made my jaw hit the table. I was about to say something, but Sesshomaru beat me to the punch. "It's quite alright. I'm sorry he had to cause a scene for all your paying customers." Does he really think that this is a date? Or is he just playing along?

"It happens, especially with the wedding we are hosting tomorrow. But anyways, I would like to offer you and your date with anything on our menu. On the house of course."

A free meal? "Are you sure? I don't mind paying." Sesshomaru is so generous.

"I insist, sir." He snapped his fingers and the dragon waiter came before us. "Get them whatever they ask for, Baku." He's treating us like we are celebrities.

"Yes, Mr. Kero." The dragon demon faced and bowed towards us. "Good afternoon, I am Baku and I'll be serving you. What can I start you out with to drink?"

He looked at me first and I said the first thing on my mind. "Water, please? And I'll just have the house salad to eat." I knew we were gonna have a bigger tonight and I didn't want to fill up on much food.

"Of course," as he wrote down my order. "And you sir?"

"Make that two and the house tea, please?"

"Yes sir." With that he left.

Now that we were alone I could tell him the story. "My short story that I'm about to tell you was on the news sixteen years ago."

I watched for his response and he nodded that he was ready. "I'm all ears."

"Sixteen years ago, on July twenty-fourth, my birth mother gave birth to me in a metro station bathroom in one of the handicap stalls. She abandoned me and left me still attached to the umbilical cord and the placenta, wrapped in an old tattered jacket."

I watched for his reaction to see his golden eyes become wide.

I continued with my story, "a female custodian found me and nearly had a heart attack from what I was told. She...my adopted mother was the one to get the call. Mom...she had never had a call like that before. It was that same day she called the hospital and asked if a social worker had found a family already for me. She was in luck. They were in the process to put me in foster care. Mom told them to stop and to allow her to foster me. It was from there and years later I became her only daughter."

I watched Sesshomaru reach his arm across the table and take my hand in his. "That's quite a story, Rin. Did they ever find your birth mother?"

My eyes lowered to the table again, "no. They never found her."

"Do you ever want to find her and get her reasonings on why she just abandoned you?"

"Yes, there have been times I thought of that and sometimes no. My mind jumps between each option."

"If you ever want to start the process to find her, let me know and I'll speak with my father." I remember he told us he was a private investigator.

"If and when I'm ready, how much would he charge?"

"Probably not that much. My father is known for finding people really well. He could probably track your mother down much quicker if you have anything from that day you were born."

I did! "We still have the jacket I was found in." My parents were smart to keep it.

"When you're ready, we'll have our fathers meet up and talk about it." He squeezed my hand lightly and it was comforting.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." I'll give myself a month to think about the idea.

After our lunch we went back out to explore some more. Quite a few wild deer came out, but were cautious and I was quiet enough to get a photo in. When we continued along the trail again, Sesshomaru would ask me simple questions about myself and I did in return. I was actually enjoying the time we were spending with each other and I didn't want it to end. I wished I had a way to stop time right now. My heart felt warm and...something I told myself that would never happen till I felt safe again.

More hours passed and Sesshomaru finally brought me to the place he left a secret. My eyes were shocked to see a waterfall before me. "Wow!"

"Amazing isn't it, Rin?"

"Yes!" The sun was just a few hours from setting and I knew that I would get the best photo of this scenery. We stood by a cliff that was several yards from the actual falls. The drop had to be about fifty feet, but had no rail to prevent people for safety. I'll just stay where I am and get several photos.

"Do you want to get a closer view for your photos?" Sesshomaru was right beside me to where I could feel his chest up against my back. He was so warm.

"No, right here is good." Even if I accidentally fall from here I could swim and climb rocks.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind if I get a couple of dives in?" What did he just say?

"Are you nuts? It's fall!" Plus the water would be freaking cold.

"As a full blooded demon I can stay warm at the lowest of temps. The water would practically steam at my touch. Just take a seat on this boulder here and I'll be back in a few."

"Okay." Just a thought occurred when I took my seat. "I'll guess you'll be diving from here?"

"No, by the falls I will."

"And you're going in your clothes?" He's nuts.

He smirked my way and started to remove his shirt. Is he...he's not doing what I think he is doing? I turned around fast just as he was unfastening his belt. I was now blushing. "Do you have to do that in front of me?" Another thought. "Are you in a speedo again?" I resaw that image of him again from that night. All lean and tall, with tight muscles up and down his body. A very handsome body at that.

I felt him lower himself next to me and his lips were at my ear. "Does me wearing a speedo bother you, Rin?"

A slight shiver went straight down my spine and suddenly I felt cold. "Nnnn...nnn..o."

I heard him chuckle, "I'm not in a speedo, Rin. Just my boxers." That's even worse. He's basically naked.

'So, how do you plan to get to the falls if you're planning to dive?"

"I'll fly over."

Fly? I turned fast to see him all down to his dark boxers. I pivoted my eyes away from his lower half and moved then up to his face to see a smirk upon his lips again. "You can fly?"

"Yes, one of my many powers."

Powers? The word really surprised me that I keep forgetting that he's a demon. His right hand lay up against my cheek and a thumb rubbed my lower lip. "You're quite amusing, Rin." The skin of my lips was actually heating up at his touch. I knew he could feel and see that I was blushing. My heart raced from his touch.

After that he levitated in front of me and flew off to the other side from where we were. My heart slowed down to its usual pace. I looked over towards where he stood now. The sun was now setting behind him and the perfect time to get a photo in. I adjusted my lenses to where I could see him. The shine of the descending sun made his skin glow, like honey. Warm and breathtaking. I got a few shots in. I hope he can't hear the click of my camera, but in my case he could hear it.

I watched Sesshomaru position himself with a forward dive this time. With a quick movement, he fell forward, legs straight and tight. Then in another quick movement he held his legs close to his forehead, with a few flips and then nose dived into the pool below. I didn't dare to get that close to the edge, but I did manage to get a few snaps of him with his dive.

As I waited for his return, I went through the photos I took today. Some were great and some not my greatest. I deleted the ones that came out blurry and ones where people just walked right in front my photo. Then came the ones I took of Sesshomaru with the sunset. He looked quite handsome and I couldn't stop looking at the very first photo I took of him. His golden eyes held a story when he looked my way. They had feelings of love within them.

I was so lost within my photo that a sound of someone or a group of people called my way. I turned around and fear shot not just down my spine, but in my stomach too. These were the same group of men from that cave restaurant.

The man who grabbed my wrist earlier was ahead of the group. "Thought I would never find you, dear. Say did you finally ditch that demon?"

I couldn't get a word out and I was a sitting duck and trapped. There was no way for me to get around the group and even if I did try, they would grab me and make me go with them. It was at this moment I wished Sesshomaru was here.

"What's wrong, cutie? Cat got your tongue? Or in your case a dog." He came closer to me. I jumped to my feet and moved back several steps. Almost near the cliffs edge. "Say, why don't you come with us and have a beer."

"Nnnnooo!"

His brown eyes became heavy, "what did you say?"

My brown eyes became heavy in return, "I said no! Now leave or my friend will be back and put you in your place!" Why isn't he back up here yet?

"He left you all alone?" I refused to answer.

His eyes looked to the ground and then back up at me. "Did your friend by chance go for a swim?"

I still refused to answer him.

It made him mad even more that he lunged at me and took hold of the same wrist from earlier. His grip was much tighter and hurt to the point I could cry. He removed my camera from my hands and threw it over the cliff. No!

"Now, will you behave and come with us now?"

"NO!" I screamed so loud in his face. "I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU, BASTARD!" I hope that Sesshomaru could hear me and know that I am in danger.

The man grabbed both sides of my arms and moved me backwards so quickly that I could feel the heels of my feet hanging over the edge of the cliff. "Fine then, I hope that you can swim."

He pushed me so hard that I couldn't grab a hold of him. I felt myself fall at great net speed. I tried to grab the cliff, but failed and I think I had sprained it now. The only thing I could think was to call his name, "SESSHOMARU!" was all I got out before I hit the water.

* * *

I made the decision to keep diving below the water to grab an oyster that I saw when I dove in. Inside one these sea creatures held pearls. I wanted to make something out of it, just not sure what though. When I made it back up to the surface I heard Rin scream my name. I knew that she was in trouble. I turned just in time to see her hit the water. "Rin!" I dove back under again and swam for her. I don't know if she can swim or not, but I won't take my chances. My big concern was to get to her fast.

Just as I reached Rin, she happened to see me as she swam back up to the surface. I looped an arm around her waist and she did the same, but with my shoulders. "Rin, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Her forehead rested on my shoulder and I could feel her hot tears run down my back. "The same drunk man from earlier pushed me in. Sesshomaru, he tried to have me go with again." That angered me. I wanted to rip his head off. "I think I sprained my wrist." With her hot tears came the smell of blood. Rust and now sea salt mixed together. She has a cut and needs tending to immediately. "He...he threw my camera over the cliff. All my photos are gone."

Damn that bastard! "I'm sorry." I looked up as I couldn't hear them…"Rin, look up!"

"What?" She followed my eyes to see that her camera was hanging by the strap from a tree branch that stuck out from the cliff. "Oh! Thank goodness." I know a camera like that cost quite a bit of money.

"I'm gonna fly us out here. I won't let you go."

"Mhm."

I gently held her tighter to me and lifted us out of the water. I stopped mid way to grab her camera and proceeded back up. "I have stuff to treat your wrist in my bag." Rin remained quiet, even when I sat her back down on the boulder and placed her camera in her lap. I have a feeling she called for me a few times. I know for sure everything happened when I swam down to grab the oyster.

I examined her wrist which had a slight gash, but not too deep to have a doctor look at. As I pulled out my small first aid kit I told her, "I'm sorry." I had medical rubbing alcohol, which was the burning type. "Rin, I want to clean the gash. It will sting a bit and I need you to remove your flannel shirt so I can tend your cut."

"Mhm." She removed the damp material from her and I noticed the scar that she spoke of yesterday on her elbow. It was almost in the shape of a crescent moon. I had a white cloth drenched in alcohol and patted it across her cut wrist. I heard her teeth clench as she sucked in air. "Ow!" Her hand tightened into a tight fist.

"Rin, relax." I soothed her right arm, just above the gash. "Relax."

Rin's eyes closed, her breathing relaxed to slow and steady. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"It's quite alright." Her cut smelled clean and I couldn't detect or smell any other injury. "Does your camera have any damage?"

I watched her examine her camera all over as I bandaged up her arm. "It seems to be all intact." Good.

As her eyes were still on her camera, I got dressed again. "Rin, let's head back so you can get changed. I hate to see you get sick."

She shivered with the cool wind that blew around us. "Are there showers at our campsite?"

"Yes, there is." I hope to make her night better from what had just happened. I'll make her tea with special herbs her father sent. Like the ones she made this morning. With everything packed up, I lifted Rin in both arms and flew us back to camp. I even wrapped the fur of my mokomoko around her.

After a while her frown softened up and so did her eyes. "Your tail is quite soft. Almost like my quilt back home, but your tail is much softer."

I had to chuckle, "maybe if you'll allow me, I can keep you warm all night."

She laughed for a second, "not funny. My father wouldn't be too pleased."

I chuckled with her, "I'm kidding. But if you like, I can keep you warm till you go to bed."

"Will see. Thank you for taking me out today, I really appreciate it. I got a lot of photos in and several to choose from for the club."

I already know she got a few shots of me. I know they turned out well with the sunset behind me. I hope she'll show me later.

We arrived back to our camp to find everyone in the process of making a soup dinner. All of them had asked what happened to Rin, since she was still soaking wet. I just told them she lost her footing and fell into a pool of water and hit her wrist on a rock. They all bought it, but her brother Tashi. Though Rin reassured him that our story was true. I have a feeling Rin hates lying to her brother. I could tell they don't keep secrets from one another.

The night led on and soon everyone turned in for the night, except for me. I couldn't sleep. Inuyasha was snoring his head off and it was to the point that I had to get out and go for a walk. That usually helped me get to sleep.

* * *

I tossed and turned on my air mattress. I just couldn't get to sleep. My mind was still not at ease of what happened earlier today. When I feel like this, I usually put on a movie and fall asleep to that, but since we were here on an island I couldn't watch anything. "Maybe a walk?" I was gonna get up, but I heard someone walk by my tent. I hid my face with my hair and peaked through to see Sesshomaru walk by. "Why is he up?"

I heard him walk across the pebble beach right near my tent. "Should I join him?" I laid here for about five minutes and made the decision to join him. I've been wanting to show him the pictures I took. After I laced up my sneakers, I grabbed my camera and left the tent to go find him.

It was much cooler tonight, much colder than last night. I had to hold myself tight and try to keep warm. What I would give to have a cup of hot tea right about now, plus a warm campfire...I could smell one not too far from me. I looked up ahead to see Sesshomaru sitting by one. He had a stick within his hand and poked the burning logs to keep the fire going.

When I got closer to where Sesshomaru was,

I watched his elf like ears perk up and turned at my direction. He looked shocked to see me up this late, "Rin?"

"Hey, I couldn't sleep. I guess you couldn't either?" I joined by sitting beside him.

"Yeah, plus Inuyasha is snoring his head off." I hate the sound of snoring. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I saw you walk by through the curtain of my hair."

I heard him chuckle at my response. "I thought I saw you awake." Another cool breeze blew through and caused me to shiver. "Here." His tail released and wrapped around my shoulders, including his arm. "Better?"

For some reason I rested my head up against his shoulder for more comfort. "Much better." When the fur of his tail wrapped around me I felt warm instantly. "Is there anything else you want to know about me?" Did I really just ask that?

"Mhm, what were you like before you moved here?"

"Adventurous, adrenaline junkie and environmentalist." My turn to ask a question. "Were you tempted to let me punch that bastard my first day at school?"

"Personally, yes." I had to chuckle at his response. "Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?"

"No, but it's on my bucket list." Now that makes me wonder, "do you drive one?"

"In fact I do." Our hands met each, fingers interlocked and I actually like it. "Would you go for a joyride with me and possibly dinner?"

"Are you asking me out?" I looked at him and he did the same. His golden eyes glistened from the reflection of the fire. They looked so beautiful.

As I waited for his answer, his free hand relaxed against my cheek and his thumb rubbed my lower lip. "Yes, I am." I wanted to feel shocked, but I had a feeling that this question would come. "Can I kiss you?"

...Did he just ask me? My face felt frozen at his question.

"Rin, you don't have to…"

I finally came back to reality. He has feelings for me and….so do I. "Sorry, your question caught me off guard." I closed my eyes for just a few seconds to try to make sure I answer his question properly. When I opened them up again, they were soft and warm. "Yes, you can." Am I making the right decision?

I watched his lips lift into a half smile and lower towards mine. I remained still, afraid if I moved I could mess everything up. "Relax," his words were more of a whisper.

Our eyes closed at the same time, with my lips slightly parted and I felt his lips pressed against mine. They were warm and soft. We parted with our lips inches from each other. I didn't want it to stop and I think he could read mind. His lips were back on mine and my free hand rested against his cheek. I wanted to feel the warmth of skin against the palm of my hand.

We ended our kiss with slow pecks and then curled up more next to each other. We held each other's hand, palm to palm and the sides of our heads rested together. For the rest of the night, we remained silent, curled up together and enjoyed the beauty of nature before us.

* * *

What did you all think? Was this chapter to your liking? Was their first kiss what you were expecting? Follow and Review for more updates!

Thank you to Elohiniar and the fanfiction FB group with amazing help and suggestions for this chapter. If you see this, you're all amazing.


End file.
